A Certain Precious Person
by ElementalMiko12
Summary: Sequel 2 "A Certain Teleporters Eyes" : Protecting someone precious Miko is put under a sleep curse that holds the ability 2 kill her. Unable 2 trust anymore other then the people they've already met 2 protect Miko while Kuro digs around 2 find the ones responsible. Will Kuro find out why they did this? And will Miko wake in time 2 save her? Or will Miko die within her dream?
1. Chapter 1- Dark of night

Dark of night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Toaru Majutsu No Index**

**Format:**

_Italic = Past Event's_

**Bold = dreams/remembering past dreams**

**Bold Underline = ****Important words **

Normal Text = Narration

"..." = Talking

'...' = Thoughts

* * = Sounds (Ex. intercom announcements / Falling objects / Cellphone ringing)

* * *

I'd been several day's since the System Scan. Kuroko had been approached by many Scientists wanting to examine her and perform tests. The grid she'd been seeing had vanished and her old vision returned back to normal. The Scientist seems to believe that the Eye Ability she'd gained was because of her AIM Diffusion Field. It'd taken some time to explain in fact Kuroko couldn't understand half what they'd been saying since she'd yet to dig that deep into the Advance AIM Diffusion Field textbook, but with Mikoto there to help her understand she caught on pretty quick.

_"You know how my AIM Diffusion Field has given me a defensive quality? Because of my AIM Diffusion Field I don't have a blind spot. What they're trying to say is yours like mine heighten your Ability further; you're AIM Diffusion Field is an Ability that allows you to accurately calculate your next Dimensional Shift." Mikoto explained keeping a very watchful eye on the Scientists in the room trying to help them make sense of what was going on._

She'd learned a lot about her new eye Ability now known as Dimensional Eye Grid. For example it seemed to have its limitations… Though she couldn't seem to activate it again so the Scientist could study it longer. They could no longer learn anything about it; being at a standstill was the reason they were currently getting ready to go back to work at Judgment. Mikoto as of two days ago had begun to act funny… Almost distant and every minute was driving Kuroko crazy!

Mikoto would just sit around in her spare time reading some book she'd bought and on rare occasions she'd find her staring out the window glaring, while other times she almost looked… angry with herself? Mikoto had been sleeping in her bed again there were no more 'accidental sleep walking into Kuroko's bed' incidents… Kuroko sat at the edge of her bed staring at Mikoto within the dark room.

Mikoto could feel Kuroko's eyes on her… Frowning because she'd worried her best friend. She'd wanted to talk to her, but something had a hold on her every time the young girl was around. Mikoto wanted to tell her about the strange stares she'd been feeling, the odd aura of danger that would creep up on her suddenly, and also about the book she'd been skimming through, but she was worried that if she did it would only depress the young Officer.

"I know you're awake." Kuroko hummed from her side of the room while watching the older girl play possum. She watched as Mikoto twitched the slightest bit confirming that she was indeed awake. Kuroko bowed her head hiding sad narrowed eyes with her bangs "Did I… do something wrong?" she questioned her hands resting on her knees took on fistfuls of her red pajama pants.

Mikoto's breath hitched… 'What the hell's wrong with me… Say something?! Do something! A…!' Mikoto screeched as a little voice laughed at her in the back of her head. Mikoto's eyes widened as she jerked upright leaping over their coffee table into the middle of the room *Shatter* to tackle Kuroko to the bed. Mikoto felt something wiz by her head as she did so slicing at her cheek.*Thunk*

Mikoto sat upright again looking through there now shattered window for the culprit. They'd been aiming for her… They'd been aiming for Kuroko! Mikoto's eyes narrowed dangerously as she hopped off the girl's waist preparing to leap out of the window to follow a suspicious character. Hopping over the windowsill "Mikoto!" she heard Kuroko shout out as she used her Ability to jump from a nearby light pole to the trunk of a parked car.

Kuroko raced to the window as she prepared calculations to appear beside Mikoto's racing form, but something sharp hit her on the thigh… Causing her to fall to the floor 'C-Can't move my leg.' She thought teleporting down to the street where Mikoto was in hot pursuit of someone who'd just tried to… 'Wait… were they trying to kill me?! O-Or were they trying to….' Kuroko's heart stopped at the ear piercing scream she could hear echoing outside their window.

Kuroko's eyes were wide and she felt desperate as she tried to move her legs. It was like she was paralyzed from the waist down! Kuroko heard Mikoto cry out again, causing panic to pulse through her veins as she acted on her feelings, Kuroko grasped a sharp jagged shard of shattered glass lying on the floor 'Move! Move!' she thought desperation fueling her shaky moves. Kuroko slammed the pointed edge into her leg piercing her thigh 'Move!' she thought feeling her senses come back to her and gradually her movements of her once limp limbs.

How she wished she knew how to activate the Dimensional Eye Grid again! She'd be able to make it to Mikoto in a second! Now reduced to her usual Level 4 teleporting ranges. Another scream rang out as she turned the corner to see a figure standing over the screaming Level 5 who was rolling on the ground cradling her right forearm against her chest. Tears bubbled up along the rim of Kuroko's eyes…

**"I love you, sweet dreams." **

Kuroko snapped teleporting a distance that shouldn't be possible. 'When did it reactivate?' she wondered as she dealt swung at the man wildly while screaming an uncharacteristic war cry. He sidestepped her at every turn with ease. Jumping a far distance back the man grinned wagging his finger at her. Darkness pooled around him and he gradually began to sink into its depths. The world around her she noticed when she managed to calm slightly seemed strangely much darker than normal.

"I'd like to thank you for aiding me little girl." He chuckled as his body sunk deeper. Kuroko didn't give him time to think or speak anymore. She teleported directly in front of him planting her hand onto his face forcefully shoving the back of his head back down against the concrete. Kuroko paused with a gasp as the person who'd hurt the one she loved continued to sink away in a pit of darkness. "My my quite hasty aren't we? Don't even want to know what I did to your little girlfriend?" he spoke finding a little amusement when the girl suddenly froze in place.

Kuroko's breath hitched 'W-What he did… He did something to her?!' she thought as anger pumped through her veins, she shoulders tensed up as a black aura engulfed her being. Kuroko glared him down "What do you mean?!" she growled out and the look she sent him spelt sudden doom if he were to answer and she didn't like it, but this only made him laugh…

"Aw you wanna know? Too bad shoulda asked sooner!" he replied sinking little black tentacles slithered out of the darkness around him as if impatient. Kuroko grabbed hold of his shirt trying to hoist him out of the black abyss. "Hehe that won't work girly." He teased, his lips cracked a sinister grin "If you keep this up you'll be coming with me and you'll leave your girlfriend over there alone you sure you wanna do that? After all she could die at any moment…"

Mikoto abruptly shot in-between them shoving Kuroko as far away as she could… The hair's on the back of her neck stood on end. This was too familiar! Mikoto winced when she felt something constrict tightly around her arm again. Her body pulsed several times. It was different, but the same…

**Mikoto lifted her head, her body hurt as the dark shadow snaked around her body, it tightened with each movement. "Onee-Sama!" Mikoto heard Kuroko's cries, she could do nothing but watch as her best friend was dragged away from her. She heard Kuroko's hands clap against the water at their feet as this happened. **

**Mikoto began to struggle "Kuroko!" Mikoto yelled out as her best friend was dragged by something or someone unseen. She tried to use her powers, but was shocked to realize she couldn't feel her power radiating in her body anymore. It was almost like she'd run out of juice! But that can't be right; she hadn't used up any power! **

**The world around her was dark and damp. There wasn't a anything around, no objects or buildings. Just nothing but darkness and the ankle deep water at her feet. **

Mikoto panted reaching into her pocket, she held the coin on her thumb, *Krackle* Sparks clouded the air dancing along her skin as her green Gekota pajamas fluttered on the wind due to the large scale power she was concentrating through herself. *Ting* Flicking the coin up in the air with ease she redirected the Electric Current to her thumb "You won't take her from me twice!" she shouted her thumb hitting the coin. It hit with deadly accuracy.

Kuroko sat upright using a nearby fencepost to steady her. Kuroko's orbs landed on where the man should have been… Where Mikoto had fired… 'You won't take her from me a second time? What's she talking about?' she wondered. Kuroko's eyes widened turning to the fence that'd broken her fall, grabbing a broken chunk, she could swear she heard shouting voices… Shaking her head "Mikoto get down!" Kuroko yelled urgently as the man suddenly came back. This time appearing behind the brunette.

"You sure about that little Railgun?~" He hummed into her ear causing her to momentarily freeze. When Kuroko shouted she hadn't heard her, her body had just reacted to a random object entering her AIM Diffusion Field and since she didn't have the time to neutralize it she simply ducked it. Feeling the object blaze by her head she turned to find the man once again gone. The world around them was normal again and not covered by a darkened dome. Was everything really alright?

"Misaka, Shirai! You two alright?!" Several worried voices called out as they rushed over towards them.

Before Mikoto was given a chance to answer, as she turned around she found herself hugged by the younger redhead suddenly. "Don't you ever…" Her voice was soft and you could hear light sniffles as if she was trying to hold back oncoming tears.

Mikoto blushed at the sudden closeness, but soon felt worried when Kuroko's shoulders started shaking and she felt something soaking into her pajama shirt. Mikoto slipped her hands to Kuroko's waist trying to pull her away "Kuroko are you ah?!" Mikoto yelped as she was grabbed by the shirt and suddenly jerked down to eye level.

Kuroko glared at her through her tears "Don't you ever do that again!" she yelled so loud it surprised even her. She'd never raised her voice to the older girl before… not like that. Without warning Kuroko wrapped her arms around Mikoto's neck.

Mikoto's eyes shifted from the younger girl to their grinning onlookers and the ones shooting her the redhead heart piercing glares. Mikoto glared back at those individuals running her arms around her mid section. Running her hand comfortingly over Kuroko's back, she shot certain individuals glares again "Thanks, we're just fine." She explained.

The Dorm Mistress raised an eyebrow "How unsightly! Misaka does your mother know about that tattoo of yours?" she interrogated. Staring at the mark on the young Electromaster's arm as it faded from red to black.

'Tattoo?' Mikoto and Kuroko pulled away from each other it just looked like five red diamonds and two lines going completely around her arm beneath them. "W-What? What the hell?!" Mikoto screeched out. Mikoto eyed the four diamond shapes 'Wait did they just…?'

Mikoto's eyes dulled over, her body wobbled "Mikoto?" Kuroko's questioning voice began. Mikoto felt herself catch herself barely by firmly planting her feet to the ground. The world around her spun violently, the ground her felt like it was wobbling itself, but everyone else seemed unaffected. It was at this time… "Mikoto!" Kuroko's voice echoed in her ear sounding so far away. *Wham*

'M-My equilibrium…' she thought lying on the ground, feeling parts of herself slowly beginning to cease function. Next her hearing went and all voices sounded like an irritating constant ring in her ear, her heart's pace sped up as she began to panic 'A-Am I dying?' she wondered staring up at the night sky which was now a swirl of black, blue, violet and white.

* * *

**Reminder: Please remember to leave a review o.o/**


	2. Chapter 2- The kiss

The kiss

* * *

**Mikoto woke up everything was hazy… 'What'd happened?' she wondered looking up at a starry sky. It was at this time she heard crying. Her crying… Mikoto looked at the wait resting on her chest "Um Kuroko?"**

oooOOOooo

Meanwhile…

*Beep Beep Beep* *Beep Beep Beep* *Beep Beep Beep* *Beeeeeeeep*

"Her lungs are stopping! Get another Nurse in here with a Ventilator now!" Someone shouted. Kuroko who'd snuck in via teleportation sat at the window of the Emergency Room the Medics had rolled Mikoto into. The tears had never stopped… not while Mikoto's arms where around her, not when she suddenly fell, and certainly not while she was being worked on within Mikoto's Hospital of choice where the Doctor known as the Heaven Canceller resided.

"We have to Intubate her now!" A Nurse tried to pull Kuroko away from the sight as someone rushed in with the Ventilator Machine as Heaven Canceller crammed an Endotracheal tube down Mikoto's throat. It was frightening, but Kuroko didn't move. Instead she turned; got angry even because the woman wasn't in there helping. "Jenna, leave her alone! She won't leave and even if she does she'll be back moments later get in here now!" Heaven Canceller yelled out making the Nurse beside Kuroko jump.

When they finished Heaven Canceller quickly tapped at the Ventilator Machines touch screen wanting it setup as soon as possible. He needed to talk to the redhead. He needed to find out what'd caused this! He'd seen this girl only a few weeks ago and now she was on a stretcher dying because her body was slowly but surely stopping function! When the Ventilator started and her Vitals slowly began to hit normal stats he took in a well deserved breath as he watched the girls chest slowly rise and fall again.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Heaven Canceller turned to the door "All of you may go however, if I call you I want you to drop what you're doing unless another life is on the line. Understand?" he told them as pausing at the door. With a brief 'Yes sir' they all filed out of the room and he motioned for Kuroko to step into the room with him. He closed the door behind them…

Kuroko wanted rush over to Mikoto right now and hug her, but was to frightened that she'd hurt her or cut of what little air supply she was getting. Heaven Canceller's hand fell to rest on her shoulder as she found herself staring at Mikoto through watery tunneled vision. She heard the man asked her how this happened… But all she could do was make a face that was twisted with pain, worry and confusion "I-I don't know." she slid down to her knees, her hands clapped over her face.

Heaven Canceller frowned… This wasn't good at all. He knelt down beside her running his hand over her back; the gesture made her flinch "Please explain all you can. Maybe something you observed will point us in the right direction." he explained. Watched as Kuroko gave off a mute nod in understanding; she tried to soothe her raging emotions. It didn't work…

Kuroko sniffled "We were suppose to be asleep, but Mikoto had been distant lately and I-I wanted to know why… S-So I… So I asked about it." she sobbed softly as the event slowly played in her head trying to make sense of it all.

"M-Mikoto reacted first; she leaped over and pinned me down to the bed when something flow through our window. I-I'm not one hundred percent sure who it was aimed for, but… I think it was aimed s-strictly for me." Kuroko calculated violently. The realization hit her hard…

"And?" He pressed when she didn't continue.

Kuroko stared at the ground her hands slowly turning into tight fists. "Shirai!" a couple voices rang out, but she couldn't hear them as she stared down at the floor her eyes shrank back with realization "Kongo called us and told us about… Shirai? Shirai?!"

Kuroko's eyes drifted up to look at Mikoto who sat peacefully breathing because of the Ventilator "H-He used me…" Kuroko's voice sounded shaken. 'He used me to get to her!' she thought remembering how Mikoto hadn't wasted a second to go after the one that'd tried to harm her. Wait… no there couldn't have been just one! She thought remembering seeing Mikoto in pursuit of a dark figure as she used her Ability get out of the building so she could follow her, at the moment she'd landed…

Kuroko looked down at her thigh to find a small barely noticeable irritated area with what looked like a small prick hole from a needle or exceptionally thin dart! "T-There must have been two." Kuroko mumbled to more to herself then anyone. Kuroko's hands tightened into tight fists and they played both of us!

Uiharu and Saten dropped down in front of Kuroko "Two of them? You mean two people attacked you guys?!" Uiharu asked worriedly.

Konori pulled Heaven Canceller aside "Is she okay Doctor?"

The older man shook his head putting his hands within his white lab coat "Please do not call me that. Heaven Canceller will do." he paused as he rubbed at the back of his neck. His eyes fell sadly onto Mikoto's still form "I don't know. I've never seen anything like this before."

oooOOOooo

Outside of Tokiwadai… "I'm so glad you awake! You scared me!" Kuroko yelled throwing her arms around Mikoto as she sat upright. What was going on? Had she just passed out? And what was with that… Mikoto's eyes widened as she looked at her arm. The mark… It was gone. Had she imagined it?

"T-The mark it's gone what happened to…" Mikoto paused when Kuroko's hands clapped to her cheeks and she suddenly pressed her lips against Mikoto's. Kuroko pulled away only to throw herself at the older girl again. Mikoto's skin visibly jumped in surprise before relaxing when the younger girl had kissed her all of the sudden, now as she stared out into cloud-nine space for a few moments before coming crashing back down to earth, her face reddened slowly to a dark red hue "Kuroko…" she questioned her face twisted in confusion.

As the people who'd rushed out to help stood around them with their jaws hanging from their faces. "I love you… Don't ever do that again…" Kuroko sobbed against her. Mikoto wrapped her arms around her "Please don't ever do that again." Kuroko muttered out.

"Okay…I promise." Mikoto spoke softly as she lightly rubbed the younger girls back. Kuroko's face twitched into a twisted sinister grin and her eyes glowed with a red ring around her eye while her pupil was a reptilian looking slit. A black aura leaked out around her going unseen by the Level 5.

oooOOOooo

"Seems your right. Kuroko Shirai is Mikoto Misaka's greatest weakness." A woman chuckled as she stared at the partner she was rendezvousing with. His long black long since worn coat flicked against the wind as the stood at the top of Judgment's 177th Branch Office. His arms remained folded and he didn't turn her way or answer just smirked. "So… What now?" The woman asked sliding a small container of needles laced with a Paralyztic Agent within her the pocket of her waist length doctor's coat.

"You sure it was wise to use that on the Teleporter? Couldn't it cause problems for later?" He questioned falling into a sitting position on its edge. One knee bent as if to press it against his chest while the other lay limply over the side of the building. He rested his arm over his bent knee "We still do have plans to test that out on her right?" he asked curiously.

The Scientist smiled "Don't worry I only injected a tiny dose… It was just enough to make her immobile for two minutes, however it seems Misaka Mikoto's little girlfriend is quite the clever one." she praised the young girl who wasn't even here. The woman flicked some of her long black hair over her shoulder "I never expected her to stab herself to make herself stand. She's quite the interesting Specimen!" She beamed feeling giddy. She couldn't wait to perform the test to get these results!

"You know it won't be easy getting her to leave that Hospital now Mina." He pointed out dully. His childhood friend gave off a slightly irritating giggle.

He looked over only when she dropped down beside him looking at him with a mischievous grin "Well I guess that means we'll only have to work harder yes?" she asked leaning over kissing him on the cheek.

oooOOOooo

Sometime after things had calmed "I see… So that's what happened." Heaven Canceller said grabbing at his chin thoughtfully. He rubbed at his chin as if he had a beard; his eyes fell on the strange mark adoring the Level 5's arm, tracing it carefully with his keen eye… "And you say when you finally got to her she was clutching that arm to her chest while screaming…" He mumbled playing with his imaginary beard thoughtfully.

"Yes… It was as if she'd broken it or something, but I checked it after she passed out and there were no indications of anything of the sort." Kuroko stared at the brunette resting in bed. She'd never thought she'd see this… She never hoped she'd have too… "I think it was the mark itself that caused the pain she felt. I-I'm just not sure how… I've never encountered or even heard of an Ability of any kind like this!" Kuroko answered from several feet away from Mikoto's bedside.

She wanted to be next to her, holding her hand, she'd probably even cry for a bit… 'No… I don't have time for crying.' she told herself tightening her fists at her side. Kuroko's right hand twitched raising in Mikoto's direction while her left quickly and abruptly caught it pushing it down to her side when she realized what she was doing. Kuroko bowed her head shaking it slightly as she backed away slowly.

Accidently bumping into Saten "Shirai? Are you crying?!" Saten questioned the Officer in disbelief even though she could clearly see the tears rolling off her face. She'd never thought she'd see the small redhead so emotional… but then again she was madly in love with Misaka and Misaka was currently unconscious in a hospital bed.

Uiharu walked up in front of Shirai grabbing hold of her wrists "Hey, she's going to be alright!" Uiharu spoke with a soft smile as she tried to comfort her Judgment Partner.

Saten hooked an arm around Shirai's shoulders and rested her forehead against Shirai's with closed eyes "Exactly this is Misaka after all! We just have to believe in her!" Saten reopened her eyes, turning to the redheaded Judgment Officer.

"Saten… Uiharu… Please watch after Mikoto for me for a while…" Kuroko replied her stare still locked on her favorite brunette. "As much as I hate the idea of dragging them into this; call all of our friends. I want them to guard Mikoto all day and night till I make it back." she whispered teleporting away without another word.

"Wai-" Konori's voice was the last thing she heard before vanishing.

oooOOOooo

Kuroko knelt down for the millionth time in the last hour to two hours as she reexamined every inch of the scene. So far this trip had done nothing more than confirm what she already knew. "Mrs. Misaka! One moment!" Kuroko turned to look over her shoulder. Kuroko instantly knew the person she was staring at… The person who was stomping away towards the open school gate with a worried and angry look upon her face.

The woman spun around to face the Principle of Tokiwadai pointing at her in anger "I trusted you people! I trusted you people with my most precious treasure and I come here to find out she's been put in the hospital. Now I find out she was sent into Critical Care last night and none of you bothered to so much as call me last night!" Misuzu shouted. Her eyes were glossy from having just been told of her daughter being sent to the hospital.

The only reason she was here today was because of a strange amount of money her daughter had spent. It wasn't too extravagant, but it was out of character and suspicious considering her daughter rarely if ever shops at bookstores. If she ever does go she just reads them right then and there then leaves; never actually buying them "Tell me when were you planning on calling us about this?! What if my daughter had died?!"

Kuroko halted in her investigation unconsciously 'T-They'd never called her…' she thought. Her body moved on its own taking slow steps forward towards the woman Mikoto called Mother. 'W-Wait if they didn't call her… then they didn't call him either!' Kuroko stopped mid step. Watching as Misuzu fumbled with her cell phone as she walked away from the Principle who'd yet to be able to answer.

"Tabigake please answer this time…" Misuzu mumbled more to herself than anyone else as a car parked itself before her.

*The number you have dialed is either out of range or out of service pl….* *Blip*

Misuzu clapped the flip phone shut 'Oh god why couldn't you answer now of all times!' she thought sitting down within the cab.

Kuroko's fist tightened as she watched the Principle talking to one of the staff by the gate before turning to allow her eyes to follow the cab till it was out of sight. Kuroko backed up several steps and teleported away from the scene.


	3. Chapter 3- Suspicions and surprises

Suspicions and surprises

* * *

**Mikoto blushed a dangerous red before letting out a sudden loud squeal of surprise both from waking to Kuroko staring at her at close proximity and because she'd been so startled she'd fallen out of her own bed. "Aye ya!" Mikoto whined from the floor rubbing at the back of her head.**

**Kuroko giggled pulling herself towards the edge of the bed between Mikoto's calves's which were still resting limply on the bed. She flashed the groggy and very embarrassed Mikoto a smile "Good morning sleepy head!" she spoke in a cheerful tone. Between the cute smile and the awkward position… Mikoto's face currently resembled a tomato.**

**Mikoto went to pull her legs of the bed so she could sit upright… She wanted to ask. She needed to know! She had to know what'd happened last night, but couldn't when Kuroko caught her at the knee. Mikoto's heart pounded "Kuroko?" she mumbled out when Kuroko advanced on her by crawling down to her planting a leg on either side of her waist after releasing the older girls legs from her hold.**

**Mikoto panted softly as Kuroko leaned down clapping her hands over Mikoto's forearms in the process. The Electronic Signal's within Kuroko's body were going haywire! Kuroko's soft small hands slid up to Mikoto's hands locking their fingers together as their face sat at least only a few centimeters apart! Mikoto couldn't think straight… 'I-I um…' She tried to process what going on "Kur…" *Chu***

oooOOOooo

*Click Klonk Click Klonk* Misuzu rushed through the Hospital as fast as her high heels would allow. She was five seconds from taking them off and running barefoot through the halls! Misuzu pressed the speed dial for her husband for the sixth time, but got the same message as all the other times. Misuzu cursed under her breath as she rounded the corner finding herself at what looked like the Nurse's desk. Rushing over "Hi I'm looking for my daughter Mikoto Mi…"

"Ah you must be Misuzu Misaka! I'm the Doctor known as Heaven Canceller; I'm your daughter's Physician." An elderly man stopped her over hearing the name. He watched the woman nod worriedly. He smiled sadly "Don't worry Mikoto's out of danger for now; I'm working this with a young friend of hers to figure out what caused this. Once I find that out we'll know if I can or can't do anything more for your daughter." he explained.

Misuzu nodded thanking him. Heaven Canceller turned gesturing for her to follow. Misuzu stared blankly at the back of his head as he led her to her to her child. 'A friend…' Misuzu thought as they walked to the end of the hall to one of the Emergency rooms. Upon first inspection of her daughter beyond the glass with the blinds half shut… She looked to simply be resting.

Misuzu calmed taking in a breath of relief… In all the moments as she rushed her mind had been coming up with all sort of images to brace herself for. Misuzu smiled seeing several figures sitting within the room. Her daughter really did have good friends… Before she could walk into the room Heaven Canceller stopped her with a hand to her shoulder "Before you go in Mrs. Misaka… I want you to be prepared because it does look rather scary to the families when they walk…"

Misuzu's fears flooded her again and she tuned him out, She pushed him away in the middle of his speech and rushed inside. Slamming the door open with a loud slam, her eyes fell on her baby, and every ounce of oxygen seemed to have left her body. "Mrs. Misuzu, I'm so sorry to have to ask you this but we need your permission to continue to further help your daughter." Heaven Canceller asked knowing now of all time was a horrible time to mention it.

Tears dripped off Misuzu's chin as she took unsteady steps towards the bed reaching out for her only child. 'A-A Ventilator…' Misuzu thought inching forward. Her baby wasn't breathing on her own… She stopped suddenly "H-How did this happen…"

Saten was the first to speak up "I'm not really sure, sorry…"

Uiharu grabbed her phone pressing the buttons harshly as she texted Shirai "You'd be better off asking Shirai; she was with her." she both answered with her eyes glued to the screen.

'Shirai…' she repeated the name to herself thoughtfully. Misuzu recognized the name; she recognized her as the girl from the mall that she's met that had a thing for her daughter. Misuzu's eyes narrowed 'This Shirai is supposedly her best friend! So why wasn't she here?!'

oooOOOooo

Elsewhere… Kuroko tapped away at the small laptop before her 'Come on Kuroko you can do this!' she cheered herself on. She was doing something rather illegal at the present moment. Working diligently she had to smile at herself when she finally obtained the information she was looking for. Kuroko jumped slightly hearing movement coming her way and turned off the USB to Misaka's PDA which she'd just used to collect the information she desired. Frowning 'Mikoto could have gotten this in seconds…' she thought as she returned the computer to the way it looked before she touched it.

Wiping her fingerprints off quickly she teleported away with ease. Kuroko reappeared in front of the dorm room she shared with Mikoto, her back rested against the closed door as she looked at the PDA and the information it now held.

_Kuroko frowned she'd heard that line far too many times… Kuroko reached into Mikoto's bag and pulled out her PDA typing in Mikoto painfully obvious password Gekota onto the screen. It gave her clearance instantly and Kuroko got to work on logging into her Judgment website account. Kuroko stepped out of the restaurant not noticing her friends were following her and looking over her shoulder till Kuroko manually and somehow legally traced Mikoto's cell phones signal. _

Kuroko tapped lightly at the screen as she signed into her Judgment account, answering a couple of personal questions to prove it was her, before entering in Tabigake Misaka's registered phone contact. It took several seconds before it took effect 'My investigation… It can wait a till I get him…' Kuroko smiled softly. She couldn't do much for Mikoto right now… but she could do this.

oooOOOooo

Mina laughed "How intriguing seems we didn't have to work at all to get her to leave." she said to her childhood friend who stood beside her as they observed the redheads movements through binoculars.

"Well I'm gonna go catch her." He spoke up as he put his binoculars down on the windowsill.

"Now now Jude no need to be hasty!" Mina waved at him still looking through her binoculars. She was interested now… The girl hadn't reacted like she'd expected! "Let's leave her be for now; I wanna see how much she can figure out." Mina explained watching Kuroko vanish from the door she'd been leaning on within Tokiwadai's halls.

Jude sighed 'Her and her games…' he thought grabbing at his heavy coat; he shrugged it off with ease. "Alright if you say so." he mumbled out as he tossed his black worn coat onto the sofa of their hotel room.

oooOOOooo

In a bar near the edge of Academy City… A man sat on a stool with a focused stare, his long brown hair was combed back, and his sideburns and beard needed a little maintenance. His small squinty eye stared aimlessly at the selection behind the bartender. He'd just finished up a case and was in the mood to celebrate! He sighed reaching up to the tie his daughter had gotten him for Christmas and hooked his index finger over it, giving it a light tug it loosened a little around his neck.

'Mikoto…' He thought sadly, He was a horrible father… He'd missed out again on another meeting; another promise he'd made broken.

"Tabigake Misaka?" hearing his name surprised him. He turned slowly and suspiciously. His eyes locked on a young girl roughly his daughter's age. "There's no doubt about it your Mikoto's dad right?" She asked wanting self confirmation from him. The two of them looked quite similar if you really looked; though she had to admit most of Mikoto's looks came from her mother.

Tabigake raised an eyebrow "Yeah and you are?" he questioned as his eyes scanned over the young redhead. His eyes stopped at what she was wearing… His daughter wears this… Was she a student of Tokiwadai too? He thought bringing his eyes back up to her face.

She smiled sadly "I'm sorry but introductions will have to wait…" Kuroko mumbled clapping her hand to his shoulder.

Tabigake's eyes widened "Wha?" was all he could get out before they were gone.

oooOOOooo

"Aghhhh!" Tabigake screamed in fear as Kuroko lightly dropped down to the ground beside him. Mr. Misaka scrambled away from the younger girl. That'd been both thrilling and utterly terrifying! Tabigake's heart was pounding from the young Teleporters airborne teleports. Collecting himself he spared the room he was in a glance "W-What the hell… Where are we?" he questioned seeing a group of girls staring at him.

His eyes then shifted to his wife who seemed rather… angry at the moment. "Kuroko Shirai." He turned to the girl beside him when she spoke. He reached up taking her outstretched hand allowing her to help him stand. He nodded mutely instantly taking notice to his wife who was currently stomping his way. His eyes shifted back to the young redhead "Shirai was it? Why'd you bring me here?" He questioned.

Misuzu stopped in front of him "Well you see something happened to…" Kuroko began to explain.

*Slap* Tabigake flinched at the pain radiating from his cheek. "What the hell were you doing that you had your cell phone off!? Your daughter could be dying right now! What the hell was so god damn important that you didn't want it interrupted?!" Misuzu released her pent up anger. Her husband had been on this business trip for quite some time. And to be honest she'd had some thoughts about if he was being faithful because as of recently he hadn't been keeping his phone on.

Tabigake rested his hand over his cheek. The only words that registered to his were 'Your daughter could be dying right now!' his eyes slowly shifted to look beyond his wife. It was only at this time that he seen her.

Stepping forward allowing the adults to speak Kuroko walked over to Mikoto's side. "Did Heaven Canceller find anything out while I was out?" Kuroko questioned gently taking hold of Mikoto's hand. Kuroko stared down at the older girl sadly... She wanted to stay here with her, take care of her till she got better, but she couldn't. No, she was planning on tracking these people down herself.

They'd crossed a very fine line and she was going to take them down for it. She would find them and make sure justice was done. "Sadly no, and I haven't been able to pick up much about that stuff you wanted me to check out. Whoever's doing this is incredibly shady." Uiharu chimed in typing away at her computer.

Saten smiled standing up walking beside the redhead resting an arm over the Judgment Officers shoulders "Aw so that's where you've been Shirai! It's really sweet of you to track down Misaka's dad for her mother."

Kuroko's eyes shifted from Mikoto's sleeping form to Saten in an instant "Saten, your one of my closest friends but I would appreciate it if you didn't hang on me like that." Kuroko explained. It was something small… Something mostly she did to Mikoto, but Mikoto had her moments as well… "I'll only allow her to hang on me like this." Kuroko mumbled turning her eyes back to the sleeping Level 5. She seemed peaceful compared to the pain she'd been feeling last night. 'But then again she's sleeping how would I know if she was in pain?' Kuroko thought with a frown.

Saten instantly pulled her arm away "Oh… Sorry I forgot you and Mikoto were an item now!" she spoke out without thinking.

Kuroko gasped her face a bright red when Mikoto's parents suddenly stopped arguing at the words their daughter's friend just spoke. "Ah n-no t-to be honest I-I'm not certain of w-what we are! I mean she hasn't…" Kuroko stated waving her hands around as if to argue this fact. Wait why was she denying it? She already knew Mikoto's feelings and saying this was almost like denying them wasn't it? But then again she hadn't out right told her those three words…

"Eh what? But you two were acting so lovey dovey at the rink!" Saten was truly shocked… She'd honestly thought Mikoto would have dropped the bomb by now!

"Wait hold the trumpet!" Tabigake shouted pointing to Kuroko "You're dating my baby?!" he questioned speechless. There had been many moments in life that he'd mentally prepared himself for. His daughters first steps, his daughter's first words, his daughter's first trip, his daughter's first day of school, his daughter's first boyfriend to his daughter husband! But never had he prepared himself for this bomb shell! His daughter… liked a girl.

Misuzu blinked from her position as she replayed the mall scene within her head. She'd asked her daughter and she'd said no didn't she? "Um well I agree there have been moment's between us, but no were not as Saten calls it an item." Kuroko answered hiding her face behind her hand. Kuroko's gaze fell on Mikoto's again as she reached up tucking her bangs away from her face.

**"I figured since we've both been crazy busy lately and haven't really gotten to hang out like we use to we could mess around and have a movie night tonight."**

**"No Kuroko… I want you to call me by my first name, your more than an acquaintance and more than a regular friend."**

**"Mum you… smell nice."**

**"You don't need a diet! You look beautiful the way you are!"**

'But at moments like these…' Kuroko thought with a small smile.

**"You'll ruin your pretty eyes if you continue to stare at that bright screen so closely."**

**"Relax I won't let you fall."**

**"T-This is what you were doing this whole time? I-I'd thought you were in trouble when you didn't answer your phone."**

'I really wish…' Kuroko mutely leaned forward and kissed Mikoto's forehead forgetting anyone else was in the room.

**"Your life could have turned out that way but you're not. You're no killer. If you were you wouldn't care about who you hurt, but that's all you care about. You even try to avoid it if possible… You deserve to see them just as much as they deserve to see you." **

**"H-Here... one's for you, one's for me and the other is to replace the text book you drooled on last night."**

'You would tell me out right …' Kuroko continued, her smile widened a little when the girls heart sped up a little causing the machine to beep a little faster though still at a safe range. Wondering if maybe this was Mikoto's way of telling her that she knew she was there.

**"How about after the System Scan we both head back to the dorm for a movie night? I think I finally got the popcorn trick down!~"**

**"I love you, sweet dreams."**

'How you really feel…' Kuroko thought giving off a low happy chuckle "Though I'd be lying to you if I were to tell you I didn't want to be your daughter-in-law someday."


	4. Chapter 4- The day that we first met

The day that we first met

* * *

**'W-What the hell is this?' Mikoto wondered sitting in class. As she listened to her teacher talk a rather long and boring speech 'T-This is a regular Language Arts Class!' she thought. What was this? Was this a joke? If it was everyone was in on it! Mikoto paused staring down at her hands… Remembering her momentary hospital visit after she'd supposedly got into a fight with someone for calling Kuroko a name.**

**'W-Was this really all a dream? O-Or…' she paused trying to concentrate on her flow of powers again. When nothing happen she frown 'Was the world of Esper's the dream?' she thought not even able to cause a single spark. What's real? What's fake?**

***Ding Dong DIng Dong Dong Dong Ding Dong***

**"Alright class! Stand bow… You are dismissed." The teacher announced at the front of the class. As she fingered through the final's they'd just finished. Mikoto gathered her books on her arm and stepped out of the classroom. She took notice to the things that hadn't changed at all and she took notice to the things that were different. **

**Normal for example… "Mikoto!" Kuroko's voice echoed behind her just before she nearly fell to the floor after being glomped from behind by a giggling redhead. **

**And then there was abnormally different… Mikoto turned after gasping out Kuroko's name now that she was fairly balanced on her feet. *Chu* Mikoto's eyes widened at the sudden lip contact. Kuroko pulled away hugging the girl tightly from behind "How was class sweetie!?~" **

**Mikoto stared in shock for several seconds as her hand rose to meet her lips. Brown eyes locked on brilliant crimson playful ones. Yeah this was very similar and yet so different… Apparently in this world they were in fact seeing each other. It was for a moment, but only a moment but she kind of wished this situation was true. Or was it true and the other Kuroko was a figment of her imagination? Mikoto felt a painful twist in her chest at the thought…**

**The idea that the Kuroko she knew might be imaginary… A vision of the girl she loved slightly altered by slumber. It hurt to think this Kuroko standing before her might be the real one of the two. Was the Kuroko she knew… The Kuroko she was use to… The Kuroko she'd fallen head over heels for… Was she fake? Or real? "Mikoto? Hey honey are you alright?" Kuroko's voice questioned over her minds loud thoughts.**

**'Was she…' Mikoto thought recalling several moments that automatically came to mind when she thought of Kuroko.**

**"I love you Mikoto."**

**Mikoto could remember that smile she'd fallen in love with 'Really…' and that cute soothing laughter.**

**"Why are you apologizing? You've already made it perfect."**

**"You drown, stop breathing and that's the first thing you can think to say to me?"**

**'The same…?' Mikoto blinked it was a hard thing to consider when your heart was happy here, but your hearts pulling you in another direction.**

**"Beside's you still have those god awful shorts on under that beautiful mid thigh dress… Such a shame."**

**"T-Thank you. Y-Your not mad M-Mikoto?"**

**"It's just in Academy City kids live without their parents, so I'm never really reminded much… But on the days I am I have you and being near you kind of pushes it all away. But for a moment I kind of forgot you were here with me and the memories came back…"**

**Mikoto frowned recalling as more memories flooded her mind… Or were those imagined to? 'Or was she something…' Mikoto wondered looking at the Kuroko before her. When Mikoto looked at her she felt happy, but at the same time it felt as if her heart was tugging her in a very different direction then the path she was currently walking.**

**"Is that your way of asking me out?~"**

**"Is that really your question? 'Wow I wonder if she knows how cute she is when she laughs!~'"**

**"It's bad when I'm looking forward to the paperwork."**

**"Asking me out again? And in broad daylight no less? My your getting quite bold aren't you?~"**

**A tear rolled down Mikoto's face 'I Imagined…' she wondered as she walked down the hall. With her girlfriend and a perfect stranger. She had to figure this out… Mikoto paused when important words her mother once said to her echoed into her mind. They were corny… Even a bit cheesy, but… Mikoto's eyes shifted to the bubbly girl walking beside her. **

oooOOOooo

_Misuzu eyed her daughter in concern from the driver seat. They sat parked in front of her daughter's preschool. With the car still turned off Misuzu turned to Mikoto, before she could speak Mikoto spoke up staring at the dashboard looking quite upset as she cradled her small bandaged fist within her uninjured left hand "M-Mommy is it a bad thing to protect someone?" _

_Misuzu blinked in confusion "No sweetie it's not… Why is that what happened?" she questioned. Her motherly gaze rested on her four year old._

_Mikoto looked down at her lap nodding slightly "A girl I twaught was a good pwerson started hitting a wounger girl that'd just twansferred, cawlled her names and twryied to take her wunch moneys." Mikoto's big brown eyes stared at her hands sadly. _

_(Text translation: "A girl I taught was a good person started hitting a younger girl that'd just transferred, called her names and tried to take her lunch moneys.")_

_Misuzu's gaze flicked from Mikoto to the window where she could see the Principle talking with the other two mothers' "Well there are some pretty mean people out there sweetie. What you saw today is what is known as Bullying." she explain as she reached over lightly patting the girl on her head rustling Mikoto's soft shoulder length brown hair in the process._

_"Was it wright?" Mikoto questioned suddenly in a small voice._

_(Text translation: "Was it right?")_

_"Was what right sweetie?" Misuzu asked pushing her daughters bangs out of her face so she could see those big brown eyes clearly._

_"Hitting her…" Misuzu watched as her daughter looked conflicted as she clutched her right hand tightly within her left. "Dwoes this mwake me a buwlly wlik her now?" her small child questioned. Misuzu was slightly shocked by her daughter's words. Mikoto's gaze fell to rest on the dashboard again._

_(Text translation: "Does this make me a bully like her now?")_

_Misuzu huffed softly before her lips twitched into a small proud smile. Misuzu leaned over the small console separating them and rested her forehead against her child's "No sweetie that doesn't make you a bully at all… Just a good person." she explained with closed eyes._

_She pulled away a little "Reawlly?" Mikoto mumbled turning to face her mother again._

_(Text translation: "Really?")_

_Misuzu planted a small kiss on her forehead "Really really… Mikoto sweetie just follow what your heart tells you an no matter what the outcome I'll agree with you because it's a path you yourself chose." she explained to the small girl with a wink. _

_Mikoto paused for a few long second at the words before turning to face the older woman again. She sat up straight and spoke with the straightest face possible "Momma that sounded so corny." _

_*Knock Knock*_

_Misuzu and Mikoto looked towards passenger window to find two women and a small beat up girl with red hair pulled back into pigtails on either side of her head hiding behind the two women. Mikoto rolled down the window before Misuzu could say anything or do anything. "Yes Mwiss?" Mikoto spoke politely watching as the two women flashed her a small smile. _

_(Text translation: "Yes Miss?")_

_The one that spoke up fist was a woman with long brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail, her long loose long strands dripped over her ears and down to her chest framing her fame "Hi My name is Taiga Shirai" She gave a momentary pause as she flicked her hand back pointing her thumb behind her at the other woman "and this is my wife Kiyomi Shirai, we're sorry to disturb you ladies but our daughter would like to thank her little hero if that's alright?" Taiga grinned peaking at the small redhead hiding behind Kiyomi._

_The little girl gasped as her face turned bright red "Mommy!" she whined._

_"Uh sure that's fine." Misuzu answered with a chuckle behind her hand 'Guess that hero bit was suppose to be a secret.'_

_Taiga chuckled flashing her daughter a teasing smile "What you just said that a minute ago?!~"_

_Kiyomi smiled at the display "Go on Kuroko sweetie! I'll take care of mommy okay?" Kiyomi told the small child hiding behind her leg. She felt her daughter nod and stepped aside; grabbing Taiga by the ear she effectively dragged her wife away._

_"No you're taking all my fun away!" Taiga shouted dramatically as she was dragged toward their car which wasn't very far from theirs. _

_Misuzu watched as the mother of the bullying child stomped away with her child in toe towards the two women. Misuzu turned to the two kids "Mikoto sweetie I'll give you two some time to talk okay. Momma's just going to go check on what looks like a developing situation." She said quickly hopping out of the car. Mikoto noticed her mother hadn't gone very far just a few steps away seeing as their car seemed to be parked behind them._

_The young redhead looked down at the ground shyly. From what Mikoto had observed today when the teacher brought their class into a Pre-K class to read for the younger kids. She'd noticed the girl was a little distant like she didn't want to talk to anyone and yet her eyes spoke that she wanted to speak up. Mikoto blushed a little when their eyes met and she quickly shifted her eyes elsewhere. _

_Wait what was her name again? She'd forgotten… Mikoto frowned looking down at the girls shirt seeing the redhead had yet to remove the name tag they'd had to wear, she played with the hem of her skirt as she stared down at the ground "T-Tank you…" she spoke barely above a murmur._

_(Text translation: "T-Thank you…")_

_Misuzu smiled overhearing the small child's cute stuttered thank you, before bracing herself to disengage an argument that looked ready to be turned into a full on brawl._

Misuzu started with wide eyes… She'd never thought about it when Mikoto had introduced the girl to her in the mall 'S-She's the girl from back then!' she thought. When Mikoto had introduced her she'd introduced her as her friend Kuroko, but had never given the girls last name. Misuzu stared at the young girl mutely as she explained everything that happened the night Mikoto had gotten hurt.

When she finished she couldn't hold it in anymore she had to know! Misuzu caught Kuroko's forearm before she could leave "Shirai…" she started waiting till Kuroko turned to her to continue "I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to be very honest with me."

She watched the redhead nod and she wasted no time asking her first question "When you were in Pre-K the name of your school was call Sakura Elementary right?" Misuzu watched as Kuroko froze in place.

How had Mikoto's mother known that? That was before she'd come to Academy City and she hadn't told Mikoto so that theory was out "How'd you…"

"And on your first day there when you were transferred you were bullied…" When Misuzu said this she watched as Kuroko's eyes widened with realization. There had only been a select few who knew about the incident. Most kids that day had just thought it'd been a fight between Mikoto and the other girl known as Mina Skylar. The only ones who knew otherwise were her hero, her, Mina, their mothers' and the Principle.

Kuroko looked thoughtful 'My mother's died, Mina and her mother died in an accident ironically on the same day, her hero was her age and the Principle was a man so the only person among those people this woman could be was… her hero's mother! Which means…' when the realization rained down on her.

_Kuroko played with the hem of her shirt. She'd been so upset today… so upset she'd been ready to lash out for what that girl Mina said about her mother's and her. Kuroko mumbled a quick stuttered thank you. Her hero closed her eyes flashing her a vibrant beaming "Anytime Kuroko!"_


	5. Chapter 5- Protection

Protection

Kuroko's eyes rested on the paper she was staring at intently. As much as she'd wanted to take this test… she didn't want to be here, but it wasn't like there was anything she could do for the moment. Anti-Skill was all over the crime scene going over evidence and with how close she was too this one… She doubted they'd let her investigate herself anyways. On a normal day she'd just Teleport within and begin investigating regardless of how close she was to the investigation, but this day was anything but normal!

Kuroko scratched effortlessly at the answer sheet resting on her desk; the bracelet Yomikawa Aiho had placed on her. The bracelet was tight you her skin and caused an irritating scrap each time her hand moved. Kuroko frowned not understanding what Yomikawa's problem was… Usually the woman was pretty flexible with her running her own investigations, but right now the woman seemed hell bent to keep her from the scene. There was also an order on her to be home at all times unless….

Kuroko turned towards the door, her eyebrow twitched in annoyance as one of the Anti-Skill members standing outside the door waved at her. 'Unless I have these three guard dogs with me…' She thought with a huff as she turned back to her paper. Ridiculous! She hadn't had a babysitter before so why would she need one now? On top of that it's not one babysitter… it's three! Kuroko stood up taking her papers to the teacher, placing them on his desk before walking out of the classroom without so much as a goodbye.

They walked around her looking left and right as the sunset beyond the buildings just to be sure they weren't being followed 'I'll think of a way to ditch them and this bracelet later but for now…' she thought entering the hospital's building. Tonight she just wanted to watch over Mikoto, far too many things had happened today, and when she begins investigating she was very aware that her visiting time would be cut significantly. This is why…

Kuroko took in a deep breath as she rested her hand on the doors handle outside the door. Mikoto's parents were still inside; Misuzu was fast asleep while Mikoto's father stared intently at Mikoto's face almost willing her to wake up. Kuroko opened the door with a soft click collecting his attention and Kongo's who bolted upright in her seat at seeing the three people walking behind hind her.

Kuroko waved her off before stepping into the room; she wanted to tell them to stay outside but if they were here anyways she'd rather have as much protection for Mikoto as she could get. The three leaned up against the wall nearest the door and slid down the wall to their bottoms. Their eyes shifted around every so often scanning for any possible threat beyond the windows.

Kuroko in the meantime dragged a chair over to sit beside Mikoto's father whom she'd yet to have a real talk with. "Thanks for being here Kongo." Kuroko mumbled, she hated to say it especially to her rival here, but she was a big help. If there was one thing Kuroko was aware of while she was gone it was that she was well protected by someone with combatant abilities close to her own.

Kongo flicked open her fan as she looked over its edges sadly "Of course." She nodded slightly. Now wasn't the time for their usual games and contests. "Have you thought up anything new yet Shirai?" She questioned very concerned about this situation. Mikoto had been the first person that'd been nice to her when she'd come to Tokiwadai.

"Nothing new I'm afraid. Anti-Skill shut me out of the investigation and have these three now guarding me twenty four seven." Kuroko huffed in irritation. Her gaze shot down to the item on her wrist "Plus there's this…" she frowned still having yet to come up with a method of removing it. To her knowledge there was only one means of removing the bracelet which was to have the person whom placed it remove it.

The bracelet wasn't normal at all and was held by a simple collection energy pulled from the person or Esper who placed it. In order to remove it she'd have to match the placers energy lengths. Which was very much impossible… "Young lady…" Tabigake started his gaze shifted from his little girl to land on the young redhead beside him "What are you to my daughter?" he questioned.

Kuroko rested her hand over Mikoto's "I'm the best friend who's madly in love with her." she explained softly as she rested her free arm on the bed and let her had fall to rest her cheek against it. She could only watch worriedly as Mikoto took in slow shallow breaths.

Tabigake coughed lightly to clear his throat "Is that all?" he interrogated.

**"I love you, sweet dreams."**

"No…" Kuroko mumbled her red locks spilled out over the white itchy blankets that kept Mikoto warm. "She's confessed to me already…" She replied nuzzling her nose into the irritating fabric that was being cloaked in the older girls scent.

Now he was confused… "If that's true how can you say…" Tabigake was cut off before he could finish.

"I'd been pretending to sleep when she said it…" Kuroko answered tilting her head to look his way. She gave off a humorless smile as tears bubbled up to the rims of her red eyes.

Tabigake looked surprised for a long moment because of the young girl's words before his eyes turned sad "I see…"

Kongo's jaw hit the floor at this new information 'M-Misaka…S-Shirai…' Kongo's face reddened to the point that her cheeks and forehead began to give off smoke, before finally losing consciousness altogether. Dropping against the arm of the hair you could practically see clouds of steam pouring out of her head and the edges of her face and ears were lit up a bright red.

"Then I must ask-" Tabigake began glaring down at Kuroko with a typically fatherly gaze. The gaze of a man whom daughter just got herself a boyfriend and that boyfriend was currently standing before him. "What are your intentions towards my daughter." he finished staring intently at the young girl.

Kuroko just simply stared back "I already answered that…"

Tabigake looked confused…

**"Though I'd be lying to you if I were to tell you I didn't want to be your daughter-in-law someday."**

'Oh right she did…' Tabigake thought looking down at the young girl who like himself had yet to break eye contact 'A daughter-in-law huh…' he hummed. His gaze shifted back to his sleeping daughter as he reached over tucking a few strands of brown hair behind her ear. "If you're the one Mikoto chooses you have our blessing; don't you agree Misuzu?" he chuckled when he noticed a blush tickling over the edge of her face at being caught eavesdropping.

Kuroko smiled a little 'Well at least one thing went my way today.' she thought. Tabigake's hand dropped onto Kuroko's head ruffling her hair. The simple movement felt nice, but unbearably foreign…

oooOOOooo

**Mikoto's jaw dropped into the sand at her feet. They were at the beach with Uiharu and Saten for the day. Kuroko who'd just changed into her swimsuit had put on something she'd never ever expected! Mikoto blinked as the smaller girl waved her hand in front of her face "Mikoto, honey what's wrong? Don't you like it?" she questioned.**

**Mikoto's pupils shrank back in surprise as her face took on a dark red hue as she gasped out her sentences like a fish out of water. Kuroko was standing before her in a cute little purple and red swimsuit. It was nothing like she'd ever seen her in before it was so concealing compared to what she was use to the girl wearing. "S-So cute!" Mikoto unconsciously mumbled. After a paused moment she gasped clapping her hands over her mouth.**

**Kuroko laughed at her "What? You were expecting-" Kuroko giggled doing a bunny hop as she spun around, she bent over a little lifting up the back of her skirt playfully as she winked "something more revealing?~"**

**The lone long strand bouncing off Mikoto's head sprung up at her words. Mikoto quickly looked away "Ahahaha Shirai you should really stop teasing her." Uiharu tried but couldn't help but laugh at the expression on the older girls face. It was always an entertaining thing to witness…**

**Saten hung her arm over Uiharu's shoulders with a grin "Now Uiharu you shouldn't tell others how to run their relationships." she spoke wisely.**

**Uiharu's eyes narrowed with a playful smirk "You just don't want her to stop cause you think the expressions Misaka makes are cute." she huffed.**

**"Gah!" Saten gasped out. Was she that obvious?**

**As Uiharu and Saten spoke back and forth Kuroko caught Mikoto's hand and began pulling her away towards one of the stalls lining the beaches shoreline "H-Hey shouldn't we…" Mikoto asked as she tried to regain her footing.**

**"Nah they'll be right behind us!" Kuroko told her as she continued on humming a soft tune 'I kind of wish we could stay like this forever…'**

oooOOOooo

"Jude… Remove those bracelets for her." Mina commanded as she stared into the hospital through her binoculars. She wanted to see how long it took her to figure out…

"Mina won't your superiors get mad if we don't collect her now?" he questioned in concern. Mina sent him a look; he sighed raising his hands in defeat. He stood up in silence "Understood." he replied as closing his dark blue eyes allowing the darkness beneath his feet to swallow him.


	6. Chapter 6- Choose

Choose

The sun's brilliant rays peeked in through the windows as Kuroko glared at the PCT that'd just come into the room. She wasn't sure what made her feel worse that fact that the night before she'd had to witness a procedure called Percutaneous Endoscopic Gastrostomy performed on Mikoto because as of now she showed absolutely no signs of waking. But that wasn't what bothered her the most; it was the mark on her arm. Heaven Canceller had found out what it was with a use of his shady connections. It was a curse which cause the person casted upon to sleep, but the original curse was altered.

Which is why… Today they were planning to bring Doctor Harumi Kiyama someone very familiar with the human brain to try and shed some light further on what they were dealing with. This was done at Kuroko's request… The PCT at the door looked at the redhead nervously "I-I'm here t-too…"

"No you're not giving her a bath. The only ones who will touch Mikoto are me, her parents, her close friends, and her doctor. I will not allow anyone else to touch her!" Kuroko yelled out, ever since she woken up this morning to find her Anti-Skill guard dogs knocked out in the hallway and the bracelet that'd been on her wrist missing she'd been on edge. Someone was able to slip in and out of this hospital undetected; who better in that position then one of its own staff members right? Even though she suspected it to be highly unlikely… She couldn't bring herself to trust them.

The only people she could trust with Mikoto are the people she and Mikoto trusted. Granted some of that trust was flimsy at best, but it was more trust than she'd show to someone she'd never so much as met. The people she'd met most of them had been investigated and fought with in previous cases… She knew exactly what they were capable of. What she feared was not knowing what this stranger walking into Mikoto's room while she was so defenseless was capable of!

"Ah Shirai…" Uiharu tried to calm the Judgment Officer who was standing between the Patient Care Tech. She'd never seen Shirai jump up so fast before.

Tabigake who'd been standing behind Misuzu with his hands resting on her shoulders allowed his hands to slip off as he walked around the bed "I agree." he stated.

Saten put a left hand on Uiharu's shoulder before she could speak again "I have to agree to…" she started her right hand held her chin thoughtfully.

"B-But Saten?!" Uiharu frowned watching as the woman left the room.

"I know it sounds like we're being rude, but given the circumstances we don't have much of a choice." Kuroko explained glaring at the door. Was it one of the staff? Kuroko's conscience pulled her in another direction entirely… She didn't want to believe the possibility that I was someone here. Kuroko rubbed at her temples as she turned around. 'I won't let anyone I don't know near you till there in the clear.' she thought as she stepped up to the bed grabbing hold of Mikoto's hand.

"Hey." A soft voice echoed in Kuroko's ears. If she didn't know any better she would have thought it was Mikoto's. Kuroko looked up and Misuzu flashed her a small smile "Don't worry she'll pull through this, so there's no need to cry okay?"

'Huh?' Kuroko thought blinking several times. It was only now that she noticed how blurry her vision was. *Drip* Kuroko sniffled "Sorry, It's just I've never seen her so defenseless before. I mean she's a Level 5… The Unbeatable Shock Princess of Tokiwadai." Kuroko forced a watery smile on her face as she wiped the tears off her face. Giving off a half hearted laugh in the process "I'd never thought anyone would be able injure her like this." she stated truthfully. She'd seen Mikoto come home with cuts and bruises, but never before has anyone ever been able to bring her down.

Tabigake knelt down next to Kuroko "My daughter may be a Level 5 Ms. Shirai, but she is still a young girl." he informed her. "Mikoto isn't stronger than most others out there she just has a good head on her shoulders and is able to fight through any fears she might have. Thus far it is her experiences and your aid that have helped her tremendously." Tabigake paused turning to look at Mikoto as Kuroko's head swam in a sea of confusion.

"My guess is… Mikoto finally ran into that one fear she couldn't overcome so easily with the amount of experience she possesses." Tabigake explained getting confused glances from everyone currently in the room.

"I don't understand?" Kuroko mumbled still very much confused. Fear…

"Me either… You Saten?" Uiharu questioned watching as Saten merely shrugged her shoulders in response.

Tabigake stood upright folding his arm so he could rub at the back of his neck "Hum guess you guys haven't learned that yet… Guess you'll be hearing this early then! To put it simply the abilities you have right now… you have them because of your fear." he began with closed eyes.

Kuroko stared 'M-My fear?' she wondered.

Tabigake walked up to a whiteboard that Heaven Canceller had brought in when he was explaining the markings on Mikoto's arm. He erased everything and turned towards the kids lightly tapping the now clear board "Children are like blank canvas's waiting to be painted. Artist's only paint when inspired. For Esper ability's to emerge it takes but a random moment in time and fear, but the fear doesn't have to be great. For example Uiharu I believe your name was?" he turned towards the board with a marker and began scribbling.

Everyone looked at Uiharu who nodded mutely before replying with a confused "Yes?"

"Your ability allows you to keep things at a constant temperature?" Tabigake questioned as he continued to scribble things down.

Uiharu's eyes widened; how did he know? She'd only told one person about that?! "…"

Saten beamed "Oh wow you can really do that!" Uiharu merely nodded in response.

Tabigake coughed behind his hand to attract their attention once again "Anyways young lady correct me if I'm wrong, but if I remember correctly your file said you were afraid of fevers." he questioned.

Tabigake then turned towards the redheaded Officer "And Kuroko if I remember right you got Teleportation because you were afraid of the unwanted attention your mother's love tended to attract." he spoke softly point in Kuroko's direction.

If this were any other conversation she might have blushed at the use of her first name since it was like a sign of acceptance. Kuroko looked thoughtful as she eyed the board and the man's poor drawings 'I-I…It was my fear of embarrassment of being seen with them in that last moment while they were being lovey dovey…' she wondered. That's when something struck her throwing her into another state of confusion "W-Wait… that makes no sense Mikoto's afraid of water."

Tabigake smiled a little remembering when Mikoto was little she'd fallen into a small kiddy pool and gave out a wailing shriek of fear. It'd taken her several seconds and several people pointing out how deep the water was before the small girl had realized she was in no danger. Tabigake began "Mikoto's afraid of a lot of things." he paused waving his index finger by his face "But when her powers activated the fear that gave her her powers was her fear of the dark and or of blackouts." he spoke out briefly.

Reaching back Tabigake lightly tapped the whiteboard behind him with his knuckle "Certain fears have more than one Esper Ability that could be chosen. For example Shirai could have become a Dummy Check user instead. What set it to Teleportation was probably her feelings in that moment…" he explained recalling the statement written within the girls report.

_A much younger Kuroko frowned as she looked between her mothers who were flirting with each other. People were staring and it was driving her crazy! __**It made her want to be anywhere, but there**__ to hide from peoples piercing stares._

Kuroko's head bowed her as Uiharu's voice trailed off "So basically…"

Nodding his head in response as he replied "So more or less you guys choose your own power in a weird way." Tabigake pointed out his gaze never leaving the redhead. He felt an almost overwhelming urge to comfort the girl in that moment. Seeing his daughter in her in this moment…

_Tabigake hand trembled as he held the phone in his hand "H-How is she?" he asked._

_"She's… She hasn't been handling it so well. Your father meant a lot to her you know." Misuzu sniffled through the phone. _

_He could hear it in her tone… She needed him… But… Tabigake casted a sideways glance to the small girl besides him. He'd found her wandering around looking for her mother in the dark a week ago. This girl had no memory and only knew of her first name…Mina… He'd have to drop her off in Academy City as much as he hated the idea and hurry to help his daughter who was silently suffering after accidently killing her grandfather. _

_**A week later-**_

_Tabigake rushed through the streets of Tokiwadai he'd finally been granted entrance into Tokiwadai to see Mikoto. He'd been fighting with The Board of Directors to get in several days now. Misuzu should still be within the city as well. Taking a bus to Tokiwadai's dormitory gates where his daughter was currently lodging. _

_Tabigake stepped off the bus taking a few steps closer to the entrance. Tabigake jumped quickly hiding behind a stone pillar at the gate. He peeked around the corner watching as his daughter slowly walked out of the dormitories with a bowed head. Guilt shone in her eyes and tears threatening to fall. Tabigake was about to step out and bring comfort to his daughter when "Onee-Sama!" _

_A redhead appeared out of nowhere glomping his surprised daughter. Mikoto looked slightly irritated by the smaller girl jumping on her and out of annoyance growled out her name. She looked so upset and yet… she smiled. 'I guess… she's doing better.' Tabigake stared as the two seemed to mildly get into a friendly argument before the small redhead hopped off her and grabbed Mikoto's hand dragging her away towards tables out on the lawn for drinking tea outside purposes._

_"Honey?" Misuzu's voice came from behind him. He turned to see her shocked expression. Tabigake turned to watch the two girls again Mikoto even if only a little. She looked… happy. _

_Tabigake smiled slightly "Well she looks like she's doing better." he pointed out briefly as he watched the small redhead pull a chair away from the table for Mikoto to sit in before sitting across from her. It was at this moment he realized something… How would seeing him help? Tabigake unconsciously touched his cheek… He was the spitting image of his father so what good would it do Mikoto to remind her of the man she'd accidently killed? Tabigake turned away with mixed feelings "I'm glad she's doing better…Keep me posted on her condition sweetie?" Tabigake asked Misuzu as he began to walk away._

_"You're not going to talk to her?" Misuzu questioned her tone slightly angry. _

_Tabigake shook his head "If I do I'll just remind her…" he paused by the curb. He found himself cursing his appearance for the first time in his life. Seeing his daughter was something he wanted now more than anything, but if his appearance would cause more harm than good… he'd rather stay away. If only to protect that smile the little redhead had managed to so easily coaxed over his daughters lips. A cab pulled up in front of him and he got in leaving._

Kuroko's hands tightened at her sides as she held back tears 'I chose it… I chose the power to get away… and I chose the power that killed my family.' she thought.

"That's correct…" Clicking heels echoed into the room. As a woman with long brown hair dressed in a white button up collar shirt, a black skirt with black mid thigh leggings, a long white Doctor's coat rested on her shoulders. She pulled at the collar of her white button up shirt uncomfortably mentally complaining about how hot the room was.

Tabigake turned to the woman pulling out a gun pointing it her way at the woman's sudden appearance "Who the hell are you?!" he shouted with his finger over the trigger.

How had he gotten that passed her?! Kuroko pushed away her feelings of guilt for the time being before quickly teleporting in front of the woman waving her hands defensively in front of the protective father "It's fine… I requested her presence." she explained. Watching as Tabigake put down the firearm she sighed in relief that dealing with the man was easier then calming a certain Level 5. Kuroko turned her attention to the Doctor "Doctor Kiyama Harumi anything you uncover please notify me immediately." Kuroko ordered as she began to walk towards the door.

Tabigake's eyes narrowed, he rushed forward blocking her exit "And where do you think you're going?!" he interrogated.

Kuroko's eyes shifted away from his worried eyes; eyes that reminded her of the girl sleeping within the room "To get some answers." Kuroko answered. Kuroko teleported behind him.

Tabigake turned around abruptly at this "Not alone you're not!" he shouted as he grabbed hold of her wrist.

Kuroko turned to him with a soft sigh "I've been alone most of my life dad I can take care of myself." she paused momentarily smiling a bit "But thanks for being so concerned."

Tabigake blushed a little "Hey who said you could call me…!" he questioned only to be silenced by the constant staring red orbs "Kuroko?" he spoke her name softly. He watched the girl visible stiffen at the tone.

Kuroko's eyes shifted to the ground as she spun on her heels "Keep a close eye on Mikoto for me." she more of ordered then asked. This man… the way he spoke just then… it reminded her of her mother Taiga Shirai in her rare parenting moments. Gentle and concerned...

Kiyama stared at the retreating girls back dully with a frown "You're a fool going out there without even a clue of what you're up against." she told the young redhead Officer. The words made her pause at the door. Kiyama watched as the small redhead looked over her shoulder at her to retort, but was interrupted.

Tabigake stroked at his chin looking thoughtful "A foolish move perhaps, but I think Kuroko has a fairly good head on her shoulders so I'm sure she'll be fine." he explained feeling a surge of confidence surge through him. He knew intellegently that the plan was stupid. He also knew that the people that she fought knew the her power which made her move to look for them with no information even more so stupid. It was foolish! And yet… 'Why do I have this sinking feeling that she's going to rip them a new asshole?' he wondered, his eyes met Kuroko's briefly.

Kuroko grinned "Thanks dad." she replied turning to close the door, but paused wanting to make something clear. With one hand resting on the door's frame she lightly tapped at the metal door as she spoke "From this moment on only the people in this room get passed this door… understood? The password is Gekota." Kuroko explained before closing the door before going to talk to Heaven Canceller before leaving the grounds.

oooOOOooo

**It'd been what seemed like months since that incident and Mikoto had adapted fairly well to her new life. Mikoto irritatedly tapped her pencil against the desk as she tried desperately to recall an answer to the quiz before her. She'd never been more agitated by the sound of a clock ticking. If she could she'd electrocute it till it blow up! Okay… maybe she hadn't adapted very much!**

**Mikoto sighed in frustration plopping herself over her desk allowing her forehead to rest against the coolness of the wooden desk. The teacher eyed her from his desk with a little chuckle at her frustrations. Mikoto felt a soft poke to her back "Hum." she hummed from her comfortable position. **

**"Are you okay?" Kuroko's whispered voice came from behind her. The teacher coughed loudly to get their attention before shushing them. **

**"Yeah…" Mikoto answered who'd momentarily sat upright at the teachers cough causing a few of her belongings to clutter to the floor. Sighing again Mikoto reached down grasping the fallen items… Mikoto's eyes shifted to Kuroko who'd been sitting behind her, watching as the redhead worked diligently answering question after question with ease. **

**'Was this girl really Kuroko?' She wondered shifting around so she could once again sit correctly within her desk. Returning her gaze to the teacher for a moment observing as his gaze flickered back to the book in his hands. Her brown eyes scanned the room thoroughly 'Was this place really reality?' she thought.**

**It couldn't have all been just a dream… "Mikoto, honey class is over! Huh… All you did was write your name…" Kuroko spoke loudly as she peeked over Mikoto's shoulder making the older girl jump out of her skin in surprise. Kuroko backed away a little tilting her head slightly in wonder "Are you sure you're okay?" she questioned worriedly.**

**Mikoto who'd nearly fallen out of her chair when she jumped held a hand over her heart and tried to regulate her breathing "Y-Yeah…" She answered. **

**Kuroko frowned sitting on Mikoto's desk watching as the brunettes cheeks lit up like a red Charismas tree "Are you still confused?" she questioned leaning forward into Mikoto personal space. Mikoto in turn leaned back further into her chair nodding a little. "Well the Doctor did say you would be for a while… Oh I know! Let's hang out at that arcade you like so much!" Kuroko beamed leaning forward a little more readying to steal a kiss.**

***Ring* *Ring* *Ri..***

**Kuroko growled a little at the interruption "Kuroko speaking!" she didn't bother greeting as she answered the phone. Mikoto's heart pounded a little as she tried to calm down "… Okay? It's my day off what do you want me to do?" Kuroko spoke making Mikoto's ears twitch as she eavesdropped on the conversation. "I'm spending time with Mikoto she's still not doing well." Kuroko replied to whatever was said… Mikoto stared at the redhead who still sat in a seductive post on her desk "Yeah… Okay bye!" She finished hitting the end button with a *Pip***

**Mikoto quickly shook her head and began retrieving her belongings "Konori needs you?" she pried. **

**Kuroko shook her head before flashing her a small smile "Nope her and Uiharu are gonna tough it out." she told the older girl, but hopping off the desk. "I need to get something from my locker I'll be right back!" she called out as she skipped happily down the hallway. **

**Mikoto turned slowly staring wide eyed at where the girl had just been standing…**

_Kuroko stood abruptly from her computer chair, pushing it away with a soft squeak as she turned to face the Level 5 "Onee-Sama. I'm terribly sorry, but perhaps we could continue our date at a later time…?" she questioned. Hoping her Princess still wasn't mad at her for climbing into her bed without permission._

_Mikoto beam "No problem there. I'll go by myself!" she walked out with a wave. Turning towards them as she closed the door behind her she couldn't help but notice how torn the redheaded Officer seemed as she bit down on an innocent handkerchief._

**Mikoto's eyes slowly narrowed as she watched Kuroko's skipping form from the classrooms inner windows. **


	7. Chapter 7- Help

Help

Doctor Kiyama eyed the blood tests she'd just had Heaven Canceller perform on Mikoto moments before they reach deciding to perform a brain scan and an X-ray. There were several other tests they'd have done by the end of the day and hopefully by the end of the day they'd have an answer as to what the altercation to the Curse Mark was doing to Mikoto.

Doctor Kiyama's eyes shifted from the papers in her hand to the screen of the brain scan. It was odd and intriguing to see the Level 5's sleeping brain activity. Kiyama lifted her coffee mug to her lips with her free hand, but didn't drink. Her eyes landed on something disturbing… 'Is that a creature?' she wondered ordering Heaven Canceller to enlarge the image for her.

The two scanned over it. The organism looked like a simple caterpillar and it seemed to be attracted to the brainstem. "This isn't good… That can't be removed." Heaven Canceller mumbled out more to himself then to her.

Doctor Kiyama faltered for a minute "No… It can, but if we do it will most definitely kill her." she clarified resting her elbow onto the desk. Doctor Kiyama's eyes narrowed as she eyes the small organism as it twitched ever so slightly under scans watchful eye.

oooOOOooo

**Mikoto's eyes shifted from the game before her to the small redhead beside her. Turning back to her game "Kuroko…" Mikoto began. Kuroko hummed in response "Let's go out tonight." Mikoto stated bluntly. Mikoto almost jumped when Kuroko gasped; turning when she heard a thud she found Kuroko had somehow fallen on the floor. **

**Mikoto held out her hand to Kuroko who sat on the floor wide eyed and her mouth slightly a gap. "Something wrong?" Mikoto questioned flashing her a small smile. Kuroko mutely shook her head from side to side as she took Mikoto's helping hand with a small blush. Kuroko turned away "So about tonight?" she asked.**

**Kuroko frowned sadly crossing her arms to hold her upper arms "I-If that's what you want." she mumbled. She still had yet to look at the brunette. **

**Mikoto beamed "Great! I can't wait!" she chirped excitedly. **

**Kuroko's eyes stared down at the floor…**

_Kuroko caught Mikoto's hand and began pulling her away towards one of the stalls lining the beaches shoreline "H-Hey shouldn't we…" Mikoto asked as she tried to regain her footing._

_"Nah they'll be right behind us!" Kuroko told her as she continued on humming a soft tune __**'I kind of wish we could stay like this forever…'**_

_Don't feel… Don't fall in love… And most important don't be loved … _

_Kuroko stomped forward 'It is the fate of my kind…' Kuroko thought sadly as she tried hard to keep a smile on her face. A voice inside her head laughed harshly 'Your kind? You're a product created for murder.' it laughed. Kuroko's pace slowed… and she frowned 'T-That's right I'm all alone… and I'll always be alone.' She thought sadly. That's right… The goal her creators gave her was to rid them of this girl. To give her what she wanted. She was to make Mikoto happy and the difficult part to swallow was how if Mikoto ever confessed; ever told her she loved her Mikoto would die. And there'd be nothing she could do to stop it._

_Kuroko's brow twisted in pain at the thought… Ever since Mikoto had woken up it'd been her intent to kill her, but… things changed. 'I love her…' Kuroko yelp when she was suddenly picked up by the taller girl. _

_Mikoto's cheeks were red as she continued their little stroll down the sandy beach. "Are you okay? You seem upset all the sudden?" Mikoto questioned trying to distract herself as the small redhead's head fell to rest against her chest._

_Kuroko nodded "I'm fine, but would you mind if I stay like this for a while?" she asked with closed eyes listening to the sound of the girls heartbeat. 'I want to fulfill her deepest desires, but I can't allow her to fall for me.' _

**Kuroko's distant eyes snapped back to reality as Mikoto waved her hand in front of her face. "Kuroko? You okay?" Mikoto questioned, her face very close to Kuroko's their noses almost touching. **

**Huh? Kuroko's eye's shifted briefly from Mikoto's big concerned brown eyes to Mikoto's slightly parted lips. An urge to kiss her surged through her and she gave off a high pitched shriek in surprise before quickly stumbling back till her back came in contact with a wall.**

**Mikoto laughed behind her hand "Sorry I didn't mean to surprise you like that." she grinned at the redness that was accumulating on the girls face.**

**Kuroko's cheeks darkened further 'H-How… How was this girl doing this!' she thought bringing her hand up to rub at her face. Making the pointless attempt to rub away the redness. This made Mikoto only laugh harder. Kuroko peeked at the girl from behind her fingers 'She's such a beautiful person… Why would anyone want to kill her.' she wondered.**

oooOOOooo

Kuroko's eyes narrowed deep in thought as she teleported across the rooftops. She hadn't found many clues, but there was definitely something worth checking. The puncture needle… The small dart like needles were only used in three locations across Academy City, all in large scientific development labs. One lab of which she was very familiar with… It was after all the place where she was conceived or created depending on how it was looked at.

Kuroko teleported down to familiar auto open glass doors. The large lab was a busy as ever with scientist, researchers, doctors, nurses, and others rushing about. One of which spotted her and was currently staring at her. The woman that recognized her stepped towards her "Shirai?" questioned dumbfounded. Usually when she helped same sex couples to have children it was rare to see them come to visit.

"Doctor Claire K. Kazuma I presume?" Kuroko started looking up at the older woman. The woman's hair was long and a dulled shade of dark blue. It swayed a little behind her pulled back into a high ponytail, she wore a black turtleneck sweater and jeans, her white doctor's coat rested over her shoulders.

Claire nodded "I am. Is there something I can help you with?" the woman's bright yellow orbs stared at her with a look of kindness. 'I wonder how her mom's are doing…' Claire wondered. The two women had been good friends of hers. She'd been so buried into her work that she hadn't really had the chance to call them up to see how they were. "How's your parents doing?" Claire asked as she motioned for Kuroko to follow her.

Kuroko followed silently eyeing the various machines and sealed labs through strong thick glass windows. Kuroko frowned at the question "You don't know?" she mumbled sadly under her breath. Claire was mentioned several times within the journals her mother kept. She'd been very close with her parents since high school. The journals had also revealed that this woman was the woman she was actually named after.

"Don't know what?" Claire asked in confusion. She felt her gut twist with uneasiness. Getting the feeling she wouldn't like what the girl was going to say. As they entered Claire's office the older woman pulled a chair in front of her desk while Kuroko shut the door.

Kuroko turned to see the woman waiting for her to sit. Kuroko stepped forward taking the seat feeling a strong surge of guilt envelop her as Claire sat down. Claire stared awaiting her answer. Kuroko's mouth felt unexplainably dry as she spoke up "They were killed when I was little…"

Claire's eyes widened and her gaze dropped down to the desk "I-I'm so sorry." she apologized.

Kuroko shook her head from side to side "Don't be I'm at fault…" she explained with a sad broken smile. A tear leaked from her right eye, but she quickly caught it and wiped it away. A murderer had no business crying over their victims…

_Kuroko smiled sadly "I'm the girl who killed my own parents. I don't deserve to see them… I don't deserve to be anywhere near them…" Kuroko finished not realizing she was crying till the tears began to trickle over the bridge of her nose before dripping onto the older girl's leg._

_Mikoto sighed "Did you do it on purpose?" she asked calmly._

_Kuroko tilted her head back to look at Mikoto causing her to stop petting her; how long had the older girl been doing that? Confusion adored her face "What?" she questioned._

_"Kill them… Did you do it on purpose?" Mikoto repeated staring Kuroko in the eyes. Her red orbs reflected confusion for only a moment._

_A hurt look flashed over her. She really didn't want to hear a lecture… Not from Mikoto; not right now… Mikoto's eyes seemed fairly void aside from a sadness she couldn't place "I thought I asked you not to…" she paused when she seen it. But as if it'd never been there it was gone in the next instance "… No." Kuroko whispered an answer. 'W-What was that…?' she wondered._

_"Then it was an accident Kuroko. __**You aren't a murderer or a killer**__." Mikoto explained with a short pause as she began running her fingers through Kuroko's soft red hair again "Your life could have turned out that way, but it didn't. You're no killer. If you were you wouldn't care about who you hurt, but that's all you care about. You even try to avoid it if possible…" Mikoto explained further._

Kuroko smiled slightly 'No… she's right.' she thought looking up at Claire before adding "My powers activated and I accidently unintentionally killed them with it." she explained. Mikoto was right… All this time every time she looked in the mirror she'd painted herself as a killer, a murderer, a monster… Kuroko mentally chuckled wondering when the seemingly childish older girl had gotten so wise.

Claire planted her elbows on her desk "I-I see…" she stuttered out sadly feeling an oncoming flood of regret course through her. Her friends had been the only family their child had had which could only mean the poor girl has been all alone all this time. And what had she her aunt been doing in the meantime?! Experiments? Research? The things this small child must have gone through and the emotional challenges she must have faced all alone…

Claire stood up and rounded the desk "Kuroko…" she began as she approached her. Claire pulled her into an abrupt hug "I'm so sorry for not being there to take care of you…"

Kuroko frowned this woman was the closest thing she had to a living family member. She wasn't blood family, but family none the less. So many times she'd wanted to visit her, but could never work up the courage... So she waited… Waited for her Aunt Claire to come find her. For the longest time she'd thought the reason the woman hadn't come to see her because she blamed her, but now…

Kuroko's gaze shifted to a rather old looking bed folded up in the corner of the office 'She must stay here all day and night.' she thought. It would certainly explain why she had no idea about her parents and would also explain why she didn't come to see her. Kuroko closed her eyes her head resting comfortably on her aunt's shoulder. Kuroko sniffled "I need your help…" she began again.

*Flash*

_Kuroko's lips brushed up against something soft and warm making her red eyes jolt open. *Chu*_

*Flash*

_Kuroko's jaw dropped "O-Onee-Sama? What?" she asked in confusion witnessing her Onee-Sama Mikoto Misaka hanging off the ceiling over Kuroko's bed like a bat._

*Flash*

_Kuroko looked down in relief pulling Mikoto into a tight hug with a sniffle "Say something please!" Kuroko cried against Mikoto's shoulder. _

_Mikoto eyes drooped as the scent of strawberries tickled her nose "You… smell nice." She mumbled still a little dazed._

_Kuroko blushed through her tears, Kuroko giggled "You drown, stop breathing and that's the first thing you can think to say to me?" she questioned Mikoto. _

*Flash*

_Kuroko giggled stopping in front of Mikoto again she knelt down with her right elbow resting on her right knee as Kuroko's cheek rested in her open hand her left hand reached out "Beside's you still have those god awful shorts on under that beautiful mid thigh dress." she told Mikoto as she lifted up the dress enough to reveal the shorts in question. Kuroko sighed "Such a shame."_

_Sparks flicked around Mikoto's noggin "K-Kuroko!" she yelled for the first time actually having to fight her own embarrassment and anger to keep herself from fraying the young Teleporter whom smile had her going weak in the knees moments ago._

*Flash*

_"Ah! Your right I have to run!" Kuroko clipped her armband to her uniform, her mind was running a mile an hour when she'd done it. So Mikoto wasn't sure she'd realized she'd done it herself till she'd quickly teleported away after leaning over and peaking Mikoto on the cheek like a late husband rushing off to work._

*Flash*

_Mikoto grabbed the ends of Kuroko's shirt making the young Judgment Officers face explode into various shades of red. "If you get rid of this it should help to cool you down!" Mikoto explained as she tugged the girl's shirt off. _

_"B-But the bugs…" She stuttered watching as Mikoto chuckled behind her hand. "What?" Kuroko whined…_

_"Day in and day out you fight people way stronger then a bug yet you're more afraid of bugs rather than the delinquents you fight on a day to day." Mikoto smiled Kuroko's cheeks inflated and she crossed her arms over her chest pouting. Mikoto heard a familiar buzzing noise "Just stay close to me as long as your within my AIM Diffusion Field you'll be fine! Bugs tend to veer away from me." Mikoto told her stating a true fact._

*Flash*

_Kuroko beamed suddenly "So you never answered my question…" as she lightly nudged Mikoto's shoulder with hers. _

_Mikoto stared at the girl in confusion… "What question?" she replied while going through their recent conversation in their head. A red hue collected on the brunette's cheeks causing Kuroko to smirk "No that's not…!" she was cut off by Kuroko's chatter._

_"You don't have to be so shy Mikoto!~" Kuroko winked as she playfully teased the older girl making her face darken. Kuroko giggled "Where are we going on our date?~" she questioned._

_"T-The Crepe Stand…" Mikoto answered her face darkening more if it was possible because of the look Kuroko shot her way. The look was probably because the girl had expected her to argue that this wasn't a date…_

*Flash*

_Mikoto slipped forward unexpectedly and Kuroko caught her resulting in them falling again. "Are you okay?" Kuroko asked in concern. As an instant reaction to her falling she'd pulled Mikoto closer to her._

_Mikoto laughed from her resting place on Kuroko's shoulder "We're such a mess!" she giggled out. _

*Flash*

_Mikoto stared blankly at the window only now realizing how dark it was 'It wasn't that dark on the way home was it? How long have I been sitting here?' she wondered allowing the thoughts to drift elsewhere. Mikoto's eyes dropped back to the closed book and the price that was listed for the book on the lower right hand corner. Mikoto felt Kuroko turn over on her side facing the brunette, Mikoto turned to her leaning over giving the younger girl a quick peck on the lips, Mikoto pulled away with a smile "I think I'll call that even for now."_

_Kuroko eyes were wide open hidden behind her long red hair and darkness of the room , but covered by her bangs as she laid still 'W-When had Mikoto started looking at her this way?' Kuroko wondered in shock, recalling the many pain shocks she use to get for trying to deepen their relationship. Kuroko smiled happily with watery eyes. She wanted to turn around and kiss her till either she needed to breathe or till Mikoto shocked her for startling her. The only thing that stopped her was the light breathing from behind her signaling Mikoto was fast asleep._

_Kuroko rested her arm along Mikoto's and intertwined their fingers together 'It makes sense now…' she thought. This must be why she didn't argue that time…_

*Flash*

_Kuroko walked up behind the fallen delinquent cuffing him, but left him laying on the ground as she collapsed from exhaustion. Mikoto walked up beside her asking if she was alright. Fake tears ran down her face "It's bad when I'm looking forward to the paperwork." Kuroko sulked. _

_A small smile tugged across Mikoto's face as she fell to the ground beside her laughing. Kuroko clicked a button on the cell phone clipped to her ear "Uiharu, notify Anti-Skill Mikoto and I need a minute to rest up." Kuroko huffed out. People walked passed them and gave them a momentary glance of curiosity. _

*Flash*

_Mikoto's arms dropped back down to her sides, her free left hand catching Kuroko's right within hers. Kuroko blushed at the contact mumbling the older girl's name. She hadn't expected Mikoto to display such affections while in the presence of others and she certainly hadn't expected her to take hold of her hand in front of Tokiwadai students. Leaning towards her "How about after the System Scan we both head back to the dorm for a movie night? I think I finally got the popcorn trick down!~" She whispered barely above a murmur. _

Kuroko's eyes watered… Kuroko's hands tightened into fists on her lap as Claire pulled out of the small hug to look at her "I need your help to save someone. Someone in my life that's in danger… Someone I can't lose." Kuroko pleaded. Kuroko's hands shook she wanted… No she needed as much help a she could get! There are many things she can do on her own… Many things over the years she'd overcome… Many things she was willing to risk…But this problem; this situation was one she wouldn't be able to do on her own. And with Mikoto's life on the line she wanted as much of a chance as she could get to ensure she'd be alright. Refusing help was a risk she just couldn't take.

Claire's bright amber orbs seemed to smile at her with a happy shine as she nodded in agreement "Of course I'll help sweetie." she whispered as she pulled the girl into a hug again.

"But first…" Kuroko spoke suddenly with a frown. "I have to check out this place to clear it." Kuroko continued with a pause.

Claire pulled back confused "Clear it?" she questioned.

Kuroko nodded "And you…" she mumbled. Kuroko looked away from her eyes afraid of seeing any hurt from her next words. "You see I have reason to suspect someone in connection to labs such as yours are the reason she's in a coma like state." She explained, as hard as she'd tried to keep her eyes from shifting to the amber eyed woman. She found herself taking a side glance at her and the moment she did she regretted it.

"I see…" Claire stood upright, but gave the small redhead passage to her computer. Kuroko stood up and rounded the desk fixing her out of place Judgment armband before sitting down in Claire's chair. Claire pulled the chair Kuroko had been sitting in over to Kuroko and sat down beside her. Watching as Kuroko clipped her cell phone to her ear after clicking a few buttons on it. Kuroko lightly tapped at the Keyboards keys.

"Uiharu, I'm linking you up now I want you to run through this data immediately. Check everything from merchandise to coworkers profiles." Kuroko ordered as she linked Uiharu to the computer by attaching a special program on a USB flash drive to the computer. Claire watched curiously as Kuroko pulled up several files. Her files… "I'm sorry, but I can't let you near her until I'm sure you weren't involved." Kuroko apologized. Kuroko turned her gaze to the computer "I plan to catch who's involved and give them proper Judgment!"

Claire stared watching Kuroko's calculating gaze scan through the files. Where had she seen this before?

_The long red haired teen rolled her eyes as she sat in her desk with her legs crossed. Leaning back into the seat she stared dully at a group of girls laughing in the corner. "Did you hear that Level 4 Taiga went on a rampage?! She injured dozens of students!" someone whispered harshly. _

_Sanding up the redhead pushed her chair back from the desk with a loud disturbing screech interrupting they're conversation. Claire stared at her friends back as she stood "K-Kiyomi wait…" Claire reached out for her forearm barely catching it within her grasp._

_"While you fools stand around spreading meaningless rumors; I'll be out finding out the truth! Separating fact from fiction." Claire heard her friend growl out. And it was then that she knew… Kiyomi was pissed. Dead set on finding the one responsible that cause the usually bubbly playful brunette to go on a sudden rampage. _

_'No she's right Taiga wouldn't misuse her Abilities like that.' Claire thought loosening her hold on Kiyomi's wrist._

_Kiyomi roughly tugged her hand free when she'd felt the grip loosen. Taking several stomping steps towards the group Kiyomi glared them down "Taiga doesn't use her Abilities unless provoked. I'll prove her innocence, find her provokers', and give them proper Judgment!" she growled dangerously. _

_Claire shivered when Kiyomi found who she was searching for there'd be hell to pay…_

*Tap Tak Tap * *Tak Tap Tak * *Tap Tak Tap *

Claire chuckled softly behind her hand catching Kuroko's attention. Kuroko looked at her oddly "What?" she stopped what she was doing briefly.

Claire smiled; she may have lost her friends, but they left a piece of both of them behind in their wake. So perhaps her friends weren't as gone as she'd thought. "You're so much like your mother's it's just so cute." she giggled out. Their gone and yet they're here too. They're a part of her, and will always be. Even as Kuroko sat frozen her fingers hovering over the keyboard in shock as a light powdered blush soaked through her cheeks. Giving off a stuttered thank you before going back to work…


	8. Chapter 8- News

News

*Ring Rin…* Kuroko quickly stopped what she was doing long enough to click on her phone *Pip*

"Shirai speaking?" she spoke up in a professional voice. She asked as she read through the woman's long file. From what she could see here her aunt wasn't involved. Releasing a sigh of relief as she eased herself back in the chair allowing herself a moment to relax even if only a little…

"Good news or bad news first kid?" Heaven Canceller began with a sad tone to his voice.

Kuroko paused… Good news? Bad news? Neither could be that good if he had that tone of voice… "Bad news…" Kuroko mumbled out as she sat up straighter in her chair. Doing this made her feel strangely stronger then she was currently feeling at the moment.

"There is a live organism connected with Mikoto's brainstem. Removal is impossible without killing her." He told Kuroko in the most sympathetic tone he could muster. Kuroko stared in horror at the wall across from her.

Kuroko's breathing stopped as she stared into space through wide eyes. She couldn't believe this… "I-I've got to go… "Kuroko stuttered out as she teleported away. Hearing her Aunt shout just before she vanished. Shimmering in and out as she teleported high into the air. She was barely able to accurately teleport and teleporting like this was quite dangerous. Which was why she was teleporting quite high in the air… Less objects to accidently teleport into. Normally she wouldn't teleport in this condition, but something told her to be there.

"Ugh this is why I hate kids… Listen brat here is what we're hypothesizing is that this organism wasn't force fed to this runt. I'm fairly certain this organism was injected into the curse mark then hatched within the girls bloodstream making its way to its current destination before latching on to it." Doctor Kiyama findings thoroughly explained after stealing the phone from Heaven Canceller her "As Heaven Canceller explained earlier it cannot be removed without causing certain death." Doctor Kiyama sighed through the phone when Kuroko grew silent.

"I checked the database. This organism, this creature is known as The Sleeping Assassin; it is a creature which shows the infected person their desire. It is a creature that can only thrive while the infected person sleeps. It plays your wants… Your deepest desires against you. This creature isn't very effective not unless the infected party is in love. For the moment though the organism is virtually harmless." She finished momentarily.

With a bowed head Kuroko slapped her free hand to her face to try and hide the oncoming tears 'H-Harmless…' she thought remembering how Mikoto currently wasn't breathing on her own. This thing is anything but harmless. "S-So there's nothing we can do?" she sniffled loudly as she choked back a sob.

Kiyama frowned "Yes there's nothing we can do… currently." she hummed not really liking the idea of mentioning this. **The organism you see will appear in the form of the one this brat loves. So as long as our Level 5 friend here does say a certain three words she should be just fine.** "The only way to safely kill this organism you see is to break the curse, but the problem there is the remedy itself." she continued.

Kuroko teleported in making Kiyama jump in surprise as she slammed down on her desk in front of her "What remedy! I don't care how much it costs I'll…" Kuroko shouted only to be cut off.

Kiyama got up rubbing her temples … Her eyes fell to rest one Mikoto Misaka. Why did it bother her every time her eyes landed on the young Level 5? Banri flashed into her mind… The image slowly faded to be replaced with the meddlesome Level 5. Kiyama frowned… 'I see.'

"It's not a remedy you can buy." Heaven Canceller intervened his gaze shifting to Kiyama. Who looked dare he say it concerned over the Level 5 whom was currently resting. Kuroko jumped off the desk with several feet of space between them ready to argue.

Tabigake stepped behind Kuroko before she could speak resting a rough, but gentle hand onto her shoulder. "Excuse me?" He questioned his forehead contorted in both a calculating and confused manner.

Kiyama sighed softly turning on her heels to face the window. "The remedy to cure this curse is something so simple and basic it's it would be laughable if the situation wasn't so dire." She felt the need to laugh at the simplicity of it, but… Kiyama's eyes shifted to the sleeping brunette again trying her best to hide her concern.

"It's self awareness. Meaning Mikoto herself must be aware that what's standing before her isn't the real thing." Heaven Canceller spoke softly but seriously. Hoping to get them to grasp how dire the situation actually was.

Kuroko stared at the ground… The thing inside Mikoto right now… It was posing as the one that Mikoto loves 'That can only mean…'

**"I love you"**

Mikoto's own words echoed back to her from the deepest corners of her mind. The three words she wouldn't mind hearing over and over so long as it came from a certain brunette. 'So that means all the words meant for me are being said to a fake…' she thought with a frown. Kuroko stared blankly at the floor for a moment wondering what kind of conversations Mikoto was having with the creature... Kuroko took in a deep breath "What'll happen if she doesn't realize?" she began again her bangs still hiding her eyes from view.

"If she doesn't realize then she will merely continue to sleep till either she realizes and the spell is broken or… she confesses her love to the wrong person and dies." Kiyama spoke softly, but seriously cutting off Heaven Canceller before he could reply to her question.

oooOOOooo

Hours later Kuroko stood within Mikoto's room again. Everyone was staying over at the hospital as an extra protection detail. Now even more stricken with worry knowing Mikoto could die at any given moment 'What do I do…' Kuroko thought. It was pretty late in the night and she was the only one awake within the room.

Kuroko stood abruptly… Now was a good opportunity plus she needed a distraction even if only for s moment. Teleporting to the bathroom she turned on the water so it could heat up as she grabbed the gray plastic hospital Basin. She stuck it into the sink and squeezed some skin soap into the small tub of water. As the water splashed into the tub bubbles began to coat the surface of the water.

Kuroko teleported to the door approaching a large shelf of linens, rags, and towels. Teleporting all items she'd need onto her chair before teleporting back to the bathroom sink in time to shut down the water as it half filled the Basin. Picking up the gray container she'd teleported back to the bed carefully placing the Basin on a small table beside Mikoto's bedside. Nodding to herself as she closed the curtain around Mikoto's bed. Walking around the bed to Mikoto's parents she carefully touched their shoulders teleporting their sleeping forms to a nearby empty couch.

Kuroko turned her gaze staring at Mikoto for a brief moment… It was strange. She'd half expected a part of her to be overjoyed about this part, but she still felt nothing more than frightened and worried. Kuroko closed her eyes bringing her hands up over her head as she lightly tugged on her ribbons. The new machine in the room made an odd sound signaling that it was pushing food into Mikoto's system. Kuroko pulled her hair back into a single high ponytail at the top of her head before reopening her eyes.

Reaching forward Kuroko untangled Mikoto's Heart Monitor from the Hospital Gown. With this don't she tapped the gown teleporting it into the Linen Hamper with ease. Turning Kuroko grabbed one of the many rags dropping them into the Basin of warm water. Ringing out the water before slapping it to Mikoto's skin. Kuroko frowned a small part of her hoping Mikoto would wake and shock her for this movement.

But as the redhead examined her while cleaning her she came to realize that it was impossible. Mikoto could feel her right now… And even if Kuroko were to scream her voice would never reach the brunette. She was so close, but also so far away. So out of reach…

Kuroko was careful as she came to the feeding tube that'd been inserted into her abdomen. 'It seems they did a lot while I was away…' Kuroko thought noticing the painful looking Catheter that hadn't been put in when she was here that morning. Kuroko frowned carefully scrubbing at Mikoto's paling skin; rewetting the rag as she stared on Mikoto's legs. Her legs looked dry and Kuroko mentally wondered if it was another effect of the curse or the creature.

Teleporting the used rag into the hamper nearest the closed door; she grabbed another rag dunking it into the now lukewarm water. Kuroko made sure to properly clean the Catheter's line in hopes of keeping her from getting an infection. After this is done she teleports the rag into the hamper again grasping another rag to continue cleaning up the older girl.

This wasn't as difficult as she expected… She'd expected to be drooling over the girl the whole time, but it seemed her concern had her running on auto-pilot. Her mind was focus on one thing! The task at hand… Kuroko dunked another new rag into the water and began to carefully wipe down her face. She wanted to completely clean Mikoto's face, but found herself conflicted with the idea.

Kuroko stared at the mask pressed to the brunettes face. Deciding it'd be best not to mess with Mikoto's only source of oxygen, so she wiped around it. Teleported the cloth away as if it burned her hand as she stared down at the resting Level 5. She'd have to do her hair when someone woke up to help with sitting her upright. Kuroko leaned over with closed eyes as she rested her forehead against Mikoto's "What do I do Mikoto…" she mumbled out softly.

Tears pooled onto the rim of the Judgment Officers eyes "I-I don't know if you can hear me… But I want you to know I love you too and I'll bring you back somehow." she told her. Kuroko pulled away a little opening her eyes briefly as she leaned forward again this time pressing her lips softly to Mikoto's forehead 'Or… I'll die trying.' she thought as she stepped back. Her back came in contact with something and her skin visibly jumped in surprise. She almost screamed… Almost…

Strong arms wrapped around her pulling her against a well built chest "Don't cry…" Tabigake's voice came from behind her.

His tone was soft and soothing… It reminded her a little of her tomboyish mother Taiga Shirai. Kuroko's tears rolled off the rim of her eyes. Don't cry? How could she not?

"You have to believe in her…" Tabigake explained his worried brown eyes resting on Mikoto's sleeping form as well. Kuroko nodded mutely her tears still falling on the arms the encircled her. "I didn't believe in Mikoto once... and that lead me to being her father from a safe distance. But now she's in trouble and I doubt she even thinks I care enough to be here..." Tabigake mumbled out sadly. How many times had Mikoto had tried to reconnect with him and he'd never show up face to face with her? And all for what? Because he didn't believe she would be able to handle seeing his face without breaking out into tears.

Kuroko stiffened at that. Tabigake was right. She doubted Mikoto would believe that he was here. After all he hadn't been around her since the Level 4 shift. Kuroko paused "Father from a distance…?" she pulled away from him turning to him with a questioning gaze. Does that mean…

Tabigake released the small girl from his hold noticing Misuzu still peaking around the corner of the closed current. Tabigake closed his eyes resting one hand on his hip while the other came up behind his neck rubbing it softly "All School Event's, Big Test's, Fundraisers Functions, and Level Scans. I was present for all of them…" he explained.


	9. Chapter 9- Rival

Rival

Mina stared dully into the Hospital window that currently sheltered a sleeping Level 5. Mikoto Misaka… Mina glared at the unmoving body within the bed. It'd been years since that incident and still the pain never healed. The pain of that day. If it hadn't been for Mikoto's interference, what happened that day never would have come to light, and her mother wouldn't have come that day… She wouldn't have been killed leaving her all alone.

No. It wasn't just Mikoto's fault it was her fault too! They caused her to be left all alone and because of that… Mina snickered with a sickening glint of happiness in her eye. 'I'm more than willing to help you with your cause! So long as it will cause them pain…' Mina thought.

Jude's gaze shifted to Mina. Jude understood her… After all he was merely a part of her. If it hadn't been for that day; he'd have never been born. Mina needed someone… Someone to understand her… Someone to protect her… He was that someone.

_Looking back at the car that'd just slammed into three pedestrians he couldn't help, but focus a saddened stare on the woman who'd been ejected from the car at the moment of impact. Jude's gaze turned to the mildly injured girl in his arms that'd summoned him._ _She was barely conscious. He doubted she even knew she'd been saved. _

_Mina looked up at him through cracked blurred eyes. He reached over gently touching her cheek "You're going to be alright." he whispered before carefully laying her on hard concrete. Sirens and loud cries rang out on the street just before he vanished. _

Jude's eyelids narrowed 'That'd been so long ago…' he thought frowning. He'd hoped she'd get over the pain of losing her mother and move on. It wasn't meant to be. Every family member that took her in thought she was a mental case. They didn't understand her. They didn't want to understand her. But he could… only him. And that was all she wanted… It was Mina's greatest fear not being understood by anyone.

Why did she stick to the past? Why didn't she move on? Because she couldn't… Not without confronting the persons in her mind that are responsible. Mina's mind was a little warped even a bit twisted, but very much normal. Everyone has a little crazy in them. He knew… once she moved passed this; Mina had a chance to make… A choice to change or to fall further into darkness .

"Jude… you know I won't." she spoke up suddenly as if reading his mind. Jude looked at her. Her expression seemed focused on one direction while her eyes revealed something entirely different. Change…

'You may say that but…' he thought looking through her "Yeah… Maybe."he mumbled.

oooOOOooo

_Mina huffed with crossed arms… Why did they have to read to the younger kids?!Why couldn't they read to them instead?! She didn't want to read to these idiots that couldn't even sing there ABC's without use of the ACB strips decorating the top edge of the classroom wall. Pre-K children sat in a large circle as the teachers introduced her top two Kindergarten students. _

_"Kid's I'd like you to meet Mina Skylar and Mikoto Misaka." her irritatingly cheerful teacher spoke up with a proud smile. "They'll be reading to you today!" The young teacher beamed placing a hand on Mikoto's head lightly ruffling the other small girl's short brown hair. _

_Mina glared at this, her cheeks inflated as she looked away stubbornly and very much upset. The young proud teacher noticed and reached her hand over to copy her previous action to the other girl only for the girl to stomp out of her reach and out of the classroom. _

_Mina's eyebrow twitched as she felt her rival's eyes follow her. _

Mina snapped out of her thoughts as Jude spoke "Well this is an interesting development."

Peaking out the window to witness Kuroko and Mikoto's father teleporting out of the Hospital, and into the open skies. "Yes... Indeed it is." she muttered out. Seems Papa didn't care enough to stay by Mikoto's side while she was still alive.

Jude tilted his head in Mina's direction "Perhaps he believes there's still a chance to save her?" He questioned. Jude ran his hand through his long bangs as he awaited his Master's hypothesis on the matter.

"If he does he's a fool." Mina stated rolling her eyes "The Sleeping Assassin will more than likely kill her off soon." finished recalling how well the creature worked. It was a creature of her own invention. Sadly it was the only one of its kind, but it was a creature that could be reborn from death whither it wanted to or not after a little genetic tampering.

It was a little sick… disgusting… gross even… The Sleep Assassin's dead body within the host's body will quickly decompose after death of its carrier. From its decomposing form another much smaller Sleeping Assassin makes itself known. After devouring its own rotting old flesh to regain its old genetic programming; an absolute programming that it will follow without mercy. The creature then invades the dead host's brain eating the remains of its brain for some strange reason…

Mikoto will die. She knew that much. Her creation wouldn't fail her. Just as Jude wouldn't fail her…


	10. Chapter 10- Currents

Currents

"Don't you want to be there when Mikoto wakes up dad?" Kuroko questioned Tabigake as they dropped down onto the rooftops.

Tabigake's usually neatly combed back hair hung around his head in a way that reminded her of Mikoto's hair style. She watched his eye twitch at her use of the word dad, but didn't correct her or argue "No…" he mumbled as Kuroko teleported them again.

Kuroko stopped instantly dropping down onto a pole and she teleported him down to the rooftop below her. Kuroko glared down at him "Do you not realize you're hurting her dad!" she stomped down on the pole in frustration.

**"He makes promises, but he never seems to make it. Like when we did that Maid Café and I played the Violin for everyone…"**

Kuroko dropped down from the pole in front of him. Landing in a crouch, standing upright as she made her way over to him.

At the girls sudden anger Tabigake fell backwards in surprise. He looked up at her as she approached him "You told me to believe in Mikoto… So dad why can't you?" Kuroko questioned.

Tabigake opened his mouth to reply, but closed it instantly. She was right… A twist of hurt hit him. How could he possibly lecture Kuroko about believing in his daughter when he wasn't doing so himself. Tabigake stood up tapping at his pants to dust himself off "My decision to stay beside her at this time won't change…" he began.

Tabigake ran his hand through his hair using his fingers to comb it back with half closed eyes "I'm sure that she'd be quite upset with me." he told her. Kuroko rose an eyebrow in confusion at his words. Tabigake resisted the urge to smile at Kuroko's confused gaze, stepping forward he dropped his hand on top of her head ruffling her hair a bit "If I were to leave you to deal with this alone." he finished.

Kuroko blushed; he was right to a degree, but she was certain Mikoto would be more mad at herself than anyone else. Tabigake's dropped back down to his side "So then…" Kuroko replied as she started trying to fix her now messy hair. With her hair fixed she held out her hand "Let's finish this then return to Mikoto's side then we'll figure out a way to wake her from this curse together."

Tabigake grinned "Yeah." he said with closed eyes as a chuckle left his lips.

"What dad?" Kuroko pouted wondering just why he was laughing at her again. Was really that funny? She was trying to be serious and sincere here!

Tabigake wagged his hand back and forth his index finger rushing by his chin "Oh nothing I was just thinking you'll make one hell of a wife for my daughter one day!" he explained. He definitely wasn't lying… This girl would walk through the depths of hell and back for his daughter with no fear or regrets. He could see it in her eyes…

Tabigake took hold of her hand and laughed again as her cheeks reddened "T-Thank you." he barely heard her say just before they teleported.

oooOOOooo

Claire walked through the doors of the hospital quickly with a briefcase in hand and a laptop bag hoisted over her shoulder. Now cleared to be here by both Kuroko and her subordinate Uiharu she was ready to help them in whatever way she could. It was the least she could do… Claire hooked a special badge to her chest that'd been given to her by the famous doctor know as Heaven Canceller that gave her authority to be in any part of the hospital.

Claire opened the door to the room where Mikoto Misaka was currently residing in to see friends and family turn in her direction. Some stood up defensively in front of the comatose Level 5. "No need to worry she's the one we were warned about." Kiyama spoke up as she turned back to her research as she tried to locate a method to wake the irritating child behind her. Everyone seemed to settle down at her reassurance.

Claire put down her bags beside Doctor Kiyama "Kuroko filled me in and I've been thinking about it all day. I think I may have a method…" she explained. Everyone's head jerked in her direction except Kiyama who simply stared wide eyed in front of her.

Kiyama turned slowly facing Claire, the woman looked tired but confident in whatever she was talking about "Explain…" Kiyama stated putting down the papers she'd been scanning over.

"You should understand this method more than anyone yourself Doctor Kiyama since it involves what Misaka Mikoto did to you." Claire pointed out. Kiyama's eyes widened a fraction recalling how the Level 5 had accidently connected to her body's electrical currents resulting in Misaka witnessing some of her greatest and darkest memories.

Kiyama slammed her hands onto the desk and twisted to face the woman with narrowed eye "How do you know about that!" she shouted pulling a knife seemingly out of nowhere as she jumped between the resting Level 5 and Claire acting as a barrier. There was a round of gasps at her action.

Claire sighed "I'm a Level 3 Mental Out candidate. Though unlike the Queen of Tokiwadai I can only see memories." she stated taking a step forward towards Kiyama.

Kiyama lowered her weapon "It'd appreciate it if you didn't shuffle through my memories without asking." she growled out glaring at Claire still.

Claire blinked in confusion "Oh… Oh no no no. I read Kuroko's memories not yours!" Claire explained shaking her hands defensively in front of her. "Misaka mentioned it to Kuroko sometime in the past. I only came across it when I scanned her memories to get a detailed description of what happened." Claire continued disregarding the knife in Kiyama's hand as she let it drop down to her side.

Claire reached up and pulled her long dark blue hair back into a high ponytail using the hair-tie that clung to her wrist "I also know of the Sisters' Project. Basically my idea is to have one of the Misaka sisters match one of our electrical currents and have another sister simultaneously transfer the current to Misaka Mikoto herself." she explained. Claire let her arms fold in front of her as her right hand grabbed her chin looking thoughtful "That day Kiyama you saw exactly what Mikoto did did you not?"

Kiyama's eyes shifted from Claire to the Level 5 behind her before coming to rest on Claire again; she gave a brief nod as a reply "Mikoto's powers in that moment simply supplied the necessary connection to re-project the memories you'd been plagued by." she started up again. Claire stepped forward unfolding her arms, she reached out one arm and flicked Kiyama in the forehead lightly "Misaka Mikoto didn't choose those memories to appear; she simply witnessed them because it was what you were thinking about when the connection was made." she finished.

Kiyama brought a hand to her head "I see…" she mumbled her thoughts. It made sense… but would it work? It was an entirely different question… one much more difficult to answer. Plus there was the issue of how damaging electrical currents could be. It could even kill someone if the individual wasn't experienced enough! Kiyama's eyes narrowed suspiciously "Well due tell who do we plan to use to transfer the message? You must know after all being shocked like that is quite painful!"

Claire looked to the sleeping girl that meant so much to the young Judgment Officer. Yes, this would be a big risk… but it was all they could do. Claire walked over to the sleeping girl ignoring said sleeping girls mothers protests "Kuroko will do it." she told Kiyama shifting her gaze from the sleeping girl to the many monitors within the room.

"Huh?" Kiyama gasped out in anger feeling her blood beginning to boil. She continued her voice rising with every word spoken "Are you insane?! Having a Teleporter go through a shock like that is stupid! What if it causes brain damage?! Teleporters I don't know if you realize have to process a lot of equations at a very fast rate. How do you think she'd be capable of doing such a thing if her brains fried!" she yelled.

"No one, but me is qualified for this Doctor Kiyama." a voice interrupted them suddenly causing everyone to turn.

"Shirai!" Saten waved from beside Uiharu who clamped her phone shut. She'd been talking to Shirai when the heated argument had begun and had started analyzing the information from the second lab per her judgment partner's request. Uiharu shifted back to what she was doing with her computer. Shirai was right… If anyone could do it…

Shirai took a couple steps away from Misaka's father before he walked over to Uiharu to observe her search. Kuroko's red eyes stared at Kiyama "After all if anyone has experience handling Mikoto's volts it's definitely me." she explained coming to stand beside Claire.

Kiyama frowned "You realize your ability is at risk if you do this…?" she questioned softly. This felt so familiar to that day… An experiment she had a bad feeling about, but did nothing to stop it. That time… she probably could have stopped it… but this time; she couldn't. And by that look in her eye she was sure even if she could do something to stop it Shirai would just go behind her back and do it anyways.

Kuroko closed her eyes resting one of her hands on her hip and the other over her chest "If it will save Mikoto personally I don't care about what happens to my ability. I never liked it much anyways… The only reason I came to like it was because of her." she explained. She was serious… Kuroko opened her eyes turning towards Mikoto's bed before closing the distance to it. Kuroko folded her left arm on the bed while the right reached up to touch the brunettes cheek "Losing my ability will be inconvenient, but unlike the case with losing Mikoto it's not something I won't be able to get over." she spoke truthful and touching words.

Kiyama followed her eye a questioning gaze "And if the Level 5 only loves you for your powers?" she interrogated.

Kuroko stiffened at the what the Doctor had just said, but not because of what the sentence implied "Doctor Kiyama, I'm only going to warn you about this once..." she glared down at the beds sheet. She'd done just what Kiyama had millions of times before… She wasn't about to let it happen anymore. Kuroko tilted her head back to face Kiyama "Do not refer to Mikoto as just a number in my presence."

"…" Kiyama stayed silent.

Kuroko sighed taking Mikoto motionless hand into hers "To answer your question though…" she spoke briefly pausing mid sentence to collect her thoughts. Kuroko ran her thumb lightly over the back of the resting girls hand and smiled "I'm sure Mikoto will love me all the same Teleportation or not."

Kiyama shifted her gaze between Misaka and Shirai "You're meant for each other… you're crazy." Kiyama sweat dropped. Realizing insanity seemed to be something the two Level 5 Esper's had in common. Kiyama blinked watching Kuroko release Mikoto's hand and fish her phone out of her pocket "Ah hey what are you doing?" she questioned.

Kuroko stared dully at the wall in front of her at the dumb question "Calling someone obviously." she answered sarcastically.

Kiyama's eyebrow twitched in annoyance "Smartass…" she muttered in response.

Kuroko rolled her eyes "I'm asking Mikoto' sisters' for help." she told Kiyama more than anyone else.

Misuzu and Tabigake stared in confusion "Sisters'?" the mother of the sleeping girl questioned. What were they talking about? Misuzu tilted her head at the pigtailed redhead who continued the call. Misuzu felt panic flood through her "My daughter doesn't have sisters?!" she stood up abruptly gaining the Judgment Officers attention when she reached out and grabbed the phone "What are you guys talking about?!"

*Ring Ring Pip* "This is Misaka answers Misaka 100032 in a polite manner."

"Misaka! Misaka! Misaka! Misaka 20001 shouts jumping up and down eagerly as she points to the pretty white pica doted blue dress before proceeding to try and get what she desires by flashing Onee-Sama puppy dog eyes!"

Kuroko resisted the urge to chuckle at the voices that came through the phone.

"Alright… Says Misaka 100032 giving into her cute little sisters demands."

"Um sister 100032 I have a request." Kuroko spoke up reminding her beloved's genetically cloned sister she was still on the phone.


End file.
